Changing Times
by Hairann
Summary: No matter how much changes, in the end nothing ever really does. A continuing story after the failed wedding. RanmaxAkane Edited 02/23/08
1. Longest Week

**Disclaimer** **The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me. **

AN: Edited for spacing. Edited on 02/23/08.

* * *

Akane turned as someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in." she heard herself saying and in a moment was standing face to face with Ranma. "Ranma it's late, can't what ever this is wait 'til morning?" Akane asked a bit embarrassed when she remembered she was in her nightgown.

"I finally got the truth out of your dad. Seems you tried to push up the wedding so I could have the Jusenkyo water." Ranma said after closing the door and turning back to her.

"Yeah I was trying to do you a favor." Akane said shaking her head as she thought about what had happened earlier that month.

"Do me a favor, and stop doing me favors." Ranma said in a tone that startled Akane.

"Ranma you're such a jerk!" Akane yelled at him as she raised her hand to hit him, but as it was coming down he grabbed a hold of it and pulled her to him. He leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips as Akane stood there, still not sure what had happened.

"Thanks for trying." Ranma said with a smile and then walked out of the room, leaving Akane standing there speechless.

* * *

_What in the world was that?_ Akane thought to herself still confused as she was climbing into bed. Ranma had kissed her, their first real kiss. No Ranma as a cat, no tape over his mouth, just a kiss. _He kissed me_. Akane thought to herself still not completely sure it had happened.

Her heart started to race as she pulled her covers up to her chin and smiled to herself. "What does this mean?" Akane asked out loud to the empty room around her.

* * *

"Why did I kiss her?" Ranma asked himself out loud as he sat on the roof above the dojo. The events of the night played through his mind once again as he began to smile to himself. He shook his head, hoping to clear the images out. "She probably thinks I've gone insane." Ranma said laughing.

_That was our first kiss._ The thought appeared in his head before he realized it was there. "That's right it was." Ranma said shocked that he hadn't realized before then. "This is going to be a long night." Ranma said shaking his head as he started off the roof.

* * *

(Shan Pu we need to talk.) Khu Lon said in Chinese as she pogoed over to her.

(What is it great-grandmother?) Shan Pu asked looking up from the bowl of ramen that she had been making.

(Let Mu Tsu deal with this and come with me.) Khu Lon said before heading toward upstairs. Shan Pu looked over at Mu Tsu confused but he just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Good morning Akane." Kasumi said with a smile as Akane walked into the room and headed for the table.

"Good morning." Akane replied sleepily as she yawned.

"Not much sleep last night?" Kasumi asked as she finished placing breakfast on the table.

"No not much." Akane said shaking her head as Kasumi walked over to the open door.

"Mr. Saotome, Ranma! Time for breakfast." Kasumi called out to them and they looked up at her from the pond they had just landed in.

"Coming." Ranma-chan called to her as she hit her father once more and then rushed into the house. Akane looked up at Ranma-chan as she sat down and started scarfing down her food, not paying any attention to Akane who was next to her.

Akane just shook her head as Ranma-chan finished off her breakfast and was handed a tea pot by Kasumi. "Thanks." Ranma said after pouring the hot water over his head and turning back into a guy.

"We're gonna be late." Akane said as she headed toward the door to get her shoes. Once she had them on, she grabbed her bag and headed off down the street, not bothering to wait for Ranma.

"Hey 'Kane wait up!" Ranma called after her as he ran to catch up with her.

* * *

(What is it great-grandmother?) Shan Pu asked when she entered Khu Lon's room and closed the door behind her.

(You have begun to slip young one. It is disgraceful enough that you have not gotten Ranma to return with you to China yet, but to add to that you are allowing the Tendo girl to get far too close to him. She is the enemy or have you forgotten?)

(I have not forgotten Great-grandmother. But if I try to attack Akane, Ranma intervenes and ends up mad at me.) Shan Pu responded.

(We are the Amazons Shan Pu we do not ask for what we want, we take it. Do you understand?)

(Yes great-grandmother.) Shan Pu said bowing her head.

(Good now go back to work while I figure out a new plan to get your husband to go with us.) Khu Lon said as she turned back to what she had been doing.

Shan Pu closed the door and let her shoulders slump as she sighed. _Great-grandmother just doesn't understand._ Shan Pu thought to herself as she headed back downstairs.

* * *

"Do you know what day it is?" Ranma asked with a smile as he walked along the fence above her.

_The day after you kissed me. _Akane thought to herself and then quickly shook her head to rid herself of the thought. Ranma took the head shake as a no and continued talking.

"Last day we have to deal with Kuno." Ranma said with a smile.

"Yeah guess it is." Akane said after thinking for a moment and then realizing that the upper class was finished with school after today.

"No more Akane Tendo I would date with you!" Ranma yelled as he jumped off the fence and grabbed onto her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Very true." Akane said turning and starting back the way they had been going.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked as he shook his head and ran to catch up with her.

"Nothing, just didn't sleep well." Akane said shrugging him off and hurrying toward the school.

_At least Kuno paid attention to me_. Akane thought shaking her head as she headed off toward her class.

* * *

"Akane Tendo!" Kuno yelled as he started running over to her at lunch.

"Go away!" Akane yelled kicking him, sending him flying across the school grounds. Sitting back down, Akane went back to eating the lunch that was in front of her, not really tasting it. Her mind was too busy going back to the night before.

_I bet he doesn't even remember._ Akane thought to herself as a scowl appeared on her face.

"Careful or it will stay like that." Ranma said walking over to her, and startling her.

"Why should you care?" Akane asked as she got up and headed away from him.

"Hey Akane what's wrong?" Ranma asked grabbing onto her hand and stopping her.

"Nothing just didn't get much sleep last night." Akane said shaking her head.

"Oh." Ranma said out loud to himself as he watched her walk away.

* * *

"What's wrong with my sister?" Nabiki asked walking over to Ranma as school ended for the last day of the year.

"Don't know. All she said was she didn't get much sleep." Ranma said shrugging as he looked up at Nabiki.

"Well she's giving poor Kuno baby a bigger beating than normal. Maybe you should try talking to her." Nabiki suggested as she started out of the class.

"Why should I?" Ranma asked confused as he hurried to catch up with her.

"Cause she's your fiancé Ranma." Nabiki said shaking her head as she started down the hall. "Gotta get ready for graduation. Later Ranma!" Nabiki called over her shoulder as Ranma started off the other way.

* * *

"I would date..." Kuno was starting, but Akane kicked him and he went flying toward the other side of the field.

"I wouldn't!" Akane yelled after him and then started off toward her house. Ranma just shook his head and then hurried to catch up with her.

"Wow he seems to be on full speed ahead today." Ranma said laughing as he jumped up on the fence and began walking along side of Akane.

"Last chance desperation" Akane mumbled under her breath.

"What's wrong Akane?" Ranma asked jumping off the fence so he was standing next to her.

"It meant nothing to you did it?" Akane asked as she stopped to look at him.

"Did what?" Ranma asked confused. "The fact that Kuno was all over you?" Ranma asked as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to have noticed.

"Ranma you're such an..." Akane started as she pulled her fist back and punched in square in the face. "IDIOT!" Akane screamed before taking off down the road toward the dojo.

* * *

"Stupid Ranma." Akane hissed out loud to herself as she slammed her hand into another set of bricks. "What a JERK!" Akane yelled as she went through yet another set of bricks.

Ranma watched confused from the open doorway. _Now what did I do?_ Ranma thought to himself as he replayed the day in his head, unable to figure out when he could have made her mad.

"Look Akane, I'm sorry. I don't know what for since I can't figure out what I did to piss you off today. But still I'm sorry." Ranma said as he walked into the dojo and she looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it." Akane said as she stood up, dusting herself off. "I thought it meant something but I guess not." Akane said shaking her head as she moved past him and went into the house.

* * *

"I don't want to go!" Akane was yelling as Ranma walked into the house.

"It will be good for bridal training." Mr. Tendo said as Ranma leaned on the doorway.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked Kasumi as she walked into the room.

"Mr. Saotome and Dad want Akane to go with you on your trip." Kasumi said as she put a plate of snacks down on the table with the tea she had brought in.

"I don't want bridal training!" Akane yelled at her father as he continued to play his game with Genma.

"It's not just for you, they will need someone to cook for them while they are out there." Soun said not looking up from his game.

"Who would want to eat her cooking?" Ranma asked with a laugh as he grabbed one of the snacks off of the plate and quickly popped it into his mouth.

"Who asked you?!" Akane yelled as she turned to him.

"You're going Akane." Soun said calmly as he looked back up at her.

"AHHH!" Akane yelled as she stormed out of the room, heading upstairs.

"What happened to my piece?" Soun asked looking back down at the game. He looked up at Genma, but found a panda holding a sign that said 'I win'.

* * *

"Why do I have to be stuck with them for a whole week?" Akane asked out loud to herself as she began throwing things into her bag. "Ranma that jerk." Akane said with a sigh as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "He forgot all about last night." Akane said as she folded her arms with a pout.

"Why should I have to cook for him anyways? All he ever does is make fun of it. No matter how much I try to get it to turn out right." Akane said as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as Kasumi walked into the room with a bag in her hand.

"Food supplies for your trip." Kasumi said with a smile as she put the bag into Akane's large traveling bag.

"Why do I have to go Kasumi?" Akane asked looking up at her sister as she finished closing up her bag.

"It will be a good time to practice your cooking." Kasumi said with a smile as she sat down on the bed.

"Not really, they won't eat it. They'll just say something about having to get back to practicing and will take off without eating it." Akane said with a sigh.

"Just remember to pay attention to what you are putting in and you will do just fine." Kasumi said with a smile as she headed out of the room.

* * *

(Shan Pu.) Khu Lon called out as she headed downstairs.

(Yes great-grandmother.) Shan Pu said coming out from the kitchen.

(Do you remember our plan?)

(Yes great-grandmother.) Shan Pu said bowing her head.

(Good, go put it into action.) Khu Lon demanded before heading back upstairs. Shaking her head, Shan Pu started out of the cat café and headed down the street.

_What is going on?_ Mu Tsu thought to himself as he watched Shan Pu head out.

* * *

_A week of her cooking? This will be the longest week of my life_. Ranma thought to himself as he sat on the roof above the dojo.

"Ranma! Come on boy time to head out!" Ranma looked down off the roof to see his dad and Akane standing out front, bags ready to go.

"Coming Pop!" Ranma called down as he grabbed his bag and jumped off the roof. He landed next to Akane and tried to give her a smile, but she just turned and headed down the road. _Longest week of my life. _Ranma thought to himself again as he started off with his dad.

* * *

As Shan Pu made her way into the Tendo yard, she saw Nabiki walking out the door. "Greedy girl, where Ranma?" Shan Pu asked as Nabiki looked up at her.

"It'll cost you." Nabiki said with a smile as she held out her hand. Mumbling a few choice words in Chinese under her breath, Shan Pu handed over the yen that was asked for. "He's on a week long training trip." Nabiki said as she put the money in her pocket.

"Where violent girl?" Shan Pu asked after looking around and not seeing her. Nabiki just held her hand back up.

"Akane? She went with him." Nabiki said after she put the money in her pocket with the rest.

"Where they go?" Shan Pu asked as she started to get more money out.

"Keep that. I don't know where they went." Nabiki said before Shan Pu could give her the money.

"But you always know." Shan Pu said confused.

"I think they didn't tell me this time so I couldn't sell the info, sorry." Nabiki said shrugging as she headed off away from her.

* * *

"There." Akane said out loud to herself as she finished setting up the second tent and looked around the camp. "Guess it's time to start dinner." she said when she saw the sun was starting to set. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit." Akane said looking up to find Ranma-chan walking back into camp.

"What are you doing?" Ranma-chan asked as he sat down next to the fire and grabbed the tea kettle.

"Adding white wine what does it look like?" Akane asked as she stopped what she was doing to look up at her.

"That's vinegar" Ranma-chan said as she upturned the kettle over her head and turned back into a boy.

"Oh." Akane said as she looked down at the bottle and realized he was right. Shaking her head she put the bottle back down and picked up another one.

"Sugar." Ranma said as he took off his shirt and began ringing it out.

"What?" Akane asked startled as she looked up at him.

"That's sugar." Ranma said shaking his head as he got up and hung his shirt to dry.

"Oh." Akane said putting it back down and picking up the salt.

* * *

(Did it work?) Khu Lon asked as Shan Pu walked back in.

(No great-grandmother, Ranma's gone on a week long training trip. He was gone before I got there.) Shan Pu said looking up when she heard her great-grandmother.

(And the Tendo girl?)

(She went with him.) Shan Pu said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear her.

(We'll see about that.) Khu Lon said to herself as she pogoed out of the room on her staff.

(This isn't good.) Mu Tsu said walking over to Shan Pu.

(No not good at all.) Shan Pu said shaking her head.

* * *

"Well that wasn't half bad." Ranma said after they had finished eating.

"Where's your dad anyways?" Akane asked looking around.

"Pop? Probably got himself lost." Ranma said with a laugh as he walked over and grabbed his shirt off the tree he had hung it on.

"Aren't you worried?" Akane asked as she was packing away the cooking stuff and putting it in her tent.

"Nah." Ranma said as he began to yawn.

"Thanks for dinner." Ranma said before heading into his tent and closing the flap behind him.

"You're welcome." Akane said more to herself then to him and headed into her tent.

* * *

After watching them head into their tents and fall asleep, Genma turned into a panda as the rain started coming down. Snickering to himself, he quietly took the spikes part way out of the ground and headed out of camp as the wind began to pull on the tent.

* * *

"AHHH!" Hearing Ranma-chan's yell brought Akane fully awake in a moment and she quickly headed out of her tent to find her standing there in the rain.

"Where's your tent?" Akane asked when she realized it wasn't there.

"You didn't set it up right and it flew off in the wind." Ranma-chan said bitterly as she pushed past Akane and went into her tent. Akane shook her head confused and went back into her tent shivering from the rain that had soaked her through.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked when she saw Ranma-chan had started a fire and was heating water over it.

"I'm not sleeping out in the rain cause you can't hang a tent right." Ranma said after he had poured the water over his head and became a guy again.

"You can't sleep in here with me." Akane insisted as a shiver ran through her body and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes." Ranma said turning his back to her so she could have some privacy.

"I'm not changing with you in here." Akane said shocked that he would even suggest it.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you catch a cold." Ranma said keeping his back to her.

"Fine but don't peek." Akane warned as she started pealing her wet clothes off.

"Like I would want to look at that tomboy body of yours." Ranma said but a moment before her wet nightgown was thrown at his head.

"Jerk." Akane mumbled under her breath as she quickly put on another nightgown before walking over to her sleeping bag.

"Just stay on your side." Akane warned as she brought the blanket up to her chin.

"Don't worry I will." Ranma said as he curled up on the ground.

* * *

Akane looked over at Ranma and found him shivering in the cold as he laid there sleeping. Shaking her head, she unzipped her sleeping bag and placed it over both of them. She watched him sleeping for a moment and when a strain of hair fell into his eyes, felt the urge to brush it away. But thought better of it and pulled her hand back. Rolling over on her side, she began to drift asleep.

* * *

As the sun began to come in through the door of the tent, Akane rubbed her eyes as she began awaking. Turning, she saw that Ranma had curled up with her some time during the night. She smiled, but as he started to stir, she quickly shut her eyes.

As Ranma opened his eyes, he smiled. Akane looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. "Guess she is kind of cute." Ranma said out loud to himself as he brushed a strain of hair out of her eyes. But as she moved, he jumped up and quickly headed out of the tent.

Shaking her head, Akane looked at the door of tent just as he was walking out. "He is a strange one." Akane said shaking her head as she got up and started getting dressed.

* * *

"Good morning." Ranma said as Akane walked out of the tent.

"Good morning." Akane said not looking up at him as she started making a fire on the still slightly damp ground. "Didn't your dad ever come back?" Akane asked as she began working on breakfast.

"Nah he probably got himself lost. I'll go look for him, just make sure you watch what you put in there." Ranma said nodding to the food as he headed out of camp.

Confused Akane looked down at her hand and realized she was about to add sugar instead of salt. Sighing, Akane put it down and picked up the salt.

* * *

"Any luck?" Akane asked as Ranma walked back into camp just as she was finishing up making breakfast.

"Nope." Ranma said as he sat down next to the fire and was handed a plate of food.

"Should we worry about him?" Akane asked as she waited for Ranma to take a bite.

"Nah it was probably the plan all along." Ranma said with a laugh as he started cautiously eating his food. When he realized it was safe to eat, he started wolfing it down.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked confused.

"Nothing." Ranma said as he finished off his plate. "Thanks." Ranma said as he handed her his dish and quickly headed out of camp.

"What is up with him?" Akane asked herself out loud as she began cleaning up after breakfast.

"First Mr. Saotome takes off and now Ranma is acting weird." Akane said shaking her head. "This is going to be a long week." Akane said as she grabbed her fishing equipment and headed down toward the stream not far from camp.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked coming up behind her, startling Akane.

"Fishing what does it look like?" Akane said not turning to look at him.

"Catch anything yet?" Ranma asked as he sat down next to her.

"No, care to make fun of me?" Akane asked as she threw the rod onto the ground. Ranma just shook his head and started the 'roasting chestnuts on an open fire' technique in the water and started bringing up fish as he brought his hands back up.

"Thank you." Akane said as she finished putting the fish into her basket and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Ranma said grabbing her hand and turning her around.

"Nothing I just thought wrong." Akane said taking her hand out of his and picking up the basket before heading back into camp.

"What is with that girl?" Ranma asked scratching his head as he watched her walk off.

* * *

"What is up with your dad? He still isn't back." Akane said as Ranma walked into camp as she was making dinner.

"He's probably staying away from your cooking." Ranma said with a laugh before he realized what he said. Ranma blocked his head, expecting something to come flying at him, but when he looked over at Akane she just sat there.

"Look Akane it was just a joke." Ranma said walking over and sitting down next to the fire.

"That's all it ever is." Akane said softly as she finished cooking the fish and handed Ranma a plate.

"It's gotten much better." Ranma said with a smile as he ate his dinner, hoping to cheer Akane up. Akane just quietly ate her fish and then began cleaning up when she had finished.

"Come on Akane, don't be mad at me." Ranma said as he stopped her from going in the tent.

"I'm not." Akane said pulling away and walking into the tent.

"Sure." Ranma said rolling his eyes at her.

* * *

Ranma pulled back the door to the tent and went to walk in but the sight caught him off guard. Akane was getting undressed and he could see her naked back. He found it hard to breath and his heart started to pound as he watched her, unaware he was there.

As she started to slip out of her pants, he realized what he was doing, and knowing she would be furious, he quickly went back out before she could find him there. Ranma shook his head as he walked around the camp.

_Why did I find it so hard to look away? It's only Akane._ Ranma thought to himself as he kicked a rock that was on the ground in front of him. _Maybe it's because it was Akane_. He thought to himself but a moment before he dismissed the idea.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Ranma called in from outside of the tent.

"Yeah." Akane replied as she was getting under her covers. "Your blanket had a chance to dry." Akane said nodding toward the blanket that was on the floor where he laid the night before.

"Thank you." Ranma said as he walked over and got underneath his blanket. "Guess you'll be happy that you don't have to share yours with me again." Ranma said with a laugh as he rolled over to face Akane.

"If you hated it so much why did you do it?" Akane asked keeping her back to him.

"I was asleep I didn't know I was and..." Ranma started but Akane turned to him and stopped him.

"Not the blanket. Why did you kiss me?" Akane asked searching his eyes as if the answer might be there.

"Oh I don't know why I did it just kind of happened." Ranma said unable to look her in the eyes.

"Oh." Akane said with a sigh as she rolled back over.

"Akane." Ranma said as he crawled over to her and turned her so she was facing him. "Is that was this has all been about? You thought I hated the kiss?" Ranma asked, still unable to keep his eyes on hers for very long.

"What am I supposed to think? You didn't even seem to remember it the next day. I wish you never kissed me." Akane said looking away as a tear started to fall down her cheek.

"I don't." Ranma said taking her chin in his head and tilting her head back to him. "And I don't think you do either." Ranma said with a sweet smile as he was finally able to keep his eyes locked with hers.

Akane's heart began pounding in her ears as she looked up at him, just inches above her face. She could feel the heat from his breath on her face. As she closed her eyes, he brought his lips down to hers and for a long moment they were locked in a soft kiss.

When Akane opened her eyes again, he was smiling at her. "Look, it doesn't look like it's gonna rain tonight. I'll go sleep out under the stars." Ranma said after a moment as he was standing up to leave.

"Ranma." Akane said softly after a moment stopping him at the door. "Stay." Akane said with a slight smile when he turned back to look at her.

"You sure?" Ranma asked still standing by the door.

"Yeah." Akane replied with a smile and he began to walk back toward her.

"Alright." Ranma said as he laid down next to her, closer than he had been the night before. "Good night Akane." Ranma whispered sweetly in her ear as he curled up next to her and put his arm across her stomach.

"Good night Ranma." Akane managed to say as she was having problems breathing and unable to control her heart that was racing inside her chest.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ranma woke up to find Akane still in his arms. He smiled sweetly as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Akane I..." Ranma started to whisper in her ear but a sound coming from outside the tent caught his attention and he jumped up, waking her.

As Akane rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked after him, he made his was out of the tent. Once outside he found a panda sitting in front of the fire heating a kettle of water. "Finally make your way back Pop?" Ranma asked with a laugh as he sat down next to him.

'Yeah' the sign said that he held up. "Where's your tent boy?" Genma asked after he had dumped the hot water over his head.

"Wind took it away." Ranma said rolling his eyes.

"You slept with Akane then?" Mr. Saotome asked as he looked up at Ranma with a grin.

"We shared a tent, I didn't 'sleep' with her Pop." Ranma said hitting his father in the head not a moment before Akane walked out of the tent and began making breakfast.

"Come on boy let's go train." Genma said watching Akane.

"After breakfast, I'm hungry." Ranma said taking his dad's hand off him as he was trying to pull him out of camp. Confused, Genma sat back down and watched Akane cooking.

"Sugar." Ranma said causing Akane to look down at her hand. She put the sugar back down and picked up the salt. "Vinegar." Ranma said as she was about to add some to the pan.

Akane shook her head and after putting it back down, she picked up the white wine. Mr. Saotome watched the two go back and forth like this until breakfast was ready. Once Ranma had been handed a plate he began to wolf it down and Mr. Saotome watched on confused and finally took a small bite off his plate. Realizing it had turned out okay, he quickly cleaned off his plate.

"Thanks." Ranma said looking over at Akane as he was standing up. "Let's go Pop." Ranma said as he started out of the camp, Genma not far behind.

* * *

"Small steps." Akane said quietly to herself as she was cleaning up after breakfast. "He didn't complain about the food. This is good." Akane said with a smile as she put away the cooking supplies and sat down to look at the fire.

Her thoughts began to drift back to the night before. Ranma kissing her again, cuddling up next to her, the heat of his body against hers. Everything came flooding back to her mind, causing her cheeks to turn red.

* * *

"So you slept next to Akane huh boy?" Mr. Saotome asked as he was chased by Ranma through the trees.

"It's not like that old man, we were just in the same tent. And if the girl knew how to hang a tent in the first place it wouldn't have happened." Ranma said as thoughts of the night before started to fill his head and he had to shake it to clear them.

"Well you two seemed cozy this morning." Genma said with a laugh as Ranma jumped off the branch he was on and knocked him out of the tree.

"I just wanted to be able to eat breakfast." Ranma said looking down from the tree as a panda surfaced in the stream below them.

'Sure' the sign he was holding said.

* * *

"We're leaving?" Akane asked looking up at Ranma after they had gotten back to camp as she was finishing making dinner.

"Yeah with the one tent, we won't have enough room for three. Pop and I will sleep out here tonight and we will leave first thing in the morning." Ranma said sitting down as Akane handed him a plate.

"Good, can't stand to have you in the tent for another day. You kick." Akane said sticking her tongue out at Ranma before handing Mr. Saotome a plate.

"Not as much as you do." Ranma said laughing then started scarfing down his food.

* * *

Akane quickly undressed and got ready for bed before getting under her blanket and pulling it up to her chin. She looked over at the spot next to her where Ranma had slept for the last two nights. The tent seemed colder with out his body heat next to her and she found herself wishing he was lying next to her.

"Akane?" Ranma called from outside the tent bringing her attention up from the empty spot next to her.

"Come in." Akane said looking up as Ranma walked in with a smile.

"Just needed my blanket." Ranma said as he walked over to her and picked it up off the floor. "Good night Akane." Ranma said softly before hurried out of the tent.

"Good night Ranma." Akane said sweetly to the empty tent around her. She placed her hand in the spot where he had been laying, and realized she was already missing him.

* * *

Ranma curled up under the blanket as he looked up at the stars above him. Next to him his father was already snoring softly. He closed his eyes and thoughts of Akane seemed to fill his mind. He could smell her, and feel her skin under his fingers. Hear her voice saying his name. He walked back over to her tent and looked in to find her sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag.

He smiled when he heard her say his name and went to go over to her, but soon realized she had said it in her sleep. "Good night Akane." Ranma said softly before heading back over to his blanket and covering up.

* * *

"Come in." Akane called after hearing a knock on her bedroom door and turned to find Ranma walking into her room.

"About the other night." Ranma said looking at the ground, unsure of what to say.

"We'll talk later. I'm heading for my bath now." Akane said with a smile as she started out of the room, but stopped when she reached him to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

"Nihao, Ranma come back to Shan Pu yes?" Shan Pu said as she jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

"No Shampoo I just came back to the dojo." Ranma said trying to get her out of his arms, but failing.

"Ranma miss Shan Pu yes?" Shan Pu said holding onto Ranma.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ryoga asked as he walked into the yard.

"No perfect timing, let's go spar." Ranma said dropping Shan Pu on the ground and grabbing Ryoga's hand before pulling him toward the dojo.

"What was that all about?" Ryoga asked as they began fighting each other in the dojo.

"Just Shampoo not listening." Ranma said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Akane smiled to herself as she headed toward the dojo. Kasumi said Ryoga was back which means him and Ranma would be in the dojo more than likely sparing.

"She just won't listen." Ranma could be heard through the door and Akane stopped herself from opening it and listened in on what he was saying.

"She's knows I don't consider her my fiancé, but she just won't listen to what I am telling her. She just ignores me whenever I try and tell her there is someone else. Then she goes and kisses me again. I don't want to be mean to her, but how many ways do you have to tell someone you're not interested?" Ranma asked as he continued to spar with Ryoga.

Akane bit down on her lower lip and ran from the dojo as the tears started to well up in her eyes. _No I will not cry._ Akane thought trying her best to hold them back.

* * *

"Shampoo's problem is she is only interested in what she wants, not what others want. To tell you the truth Ranma, I don't know what else you can do. Have you told Akane how you feel yet?" Ryoga asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I don't even know how I feel yet." Ranma said shaking his head as he sat down next to Ryoga. After what had happened in Jusenkyo and Akane trying to push forward with the wedding for Ranma, Ryoga had decided on giving up trying to have Akane. He could see that they were meant to be together, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to protect her if Ranma hurt her.

"Well don't make her wait too long or I might change my mind of giving her up to you." Ryoga warned with a smile.

* * *

She wanted to hate him, wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't. It wasn't his fault he didn't feel the same way about her. She thought he did, but once again she was just wrong. No instead she was mad at herself, hating herself for putting everything out like that. "I guess I just missed the signs." Akane said with a sigh as she thought about what Ranma had said in the dojo.

"Baka." Akane said slamming her fists down on her desk.

"What'd I do this time?" Ranma asked looking in through her open window.

"Nothing." Akane said turning away from him so he couldn't see that she had been crying.

"You're mad again?" Ranma asked confused as he put his hand on her shoulder and she pulled away from him. "Damn it Akane what did I do this time?" Ranma asked confused.

"Nothing I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." Akane said quietly, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

"Akane what's going on?" Ranma asked turning her around to face him.

"I pushed and for nothing. I made an ass out of myself thinking you felt the same. But now I know you don't. I won't hold you to an engagement when you want to be with someone else. Consider our engagement ended." Akane said keeping her head down so he wouldn't see her tear stained eyes.

"Akane what in the world is going on? And what are you talking about?" Ranma asked as she tried to pull away from him, but he held onto her and wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't take off. As she looked up at him, he could tell that she had been crying.

"I heard you." Akane said so softly that for a moment Ranma wondered if he had imagined it.

"Heard me what?" Ranma asked as he moved her over to the bed and sat her down.

"I heard you say that I wasn't listening to you and that you wanted to be with someone else. I get it, I won't bug you any more." Akane said quickly standing up and heading toward the door.

"Akane stop!" Ranma called in a voice that startled Akane and stopped her in her tracks. "Akane you dummy. This is why you shouldn't ease drop, you miss out on some important facts." Ranma said grabbing a hold of her and turning her back around.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Shampoo. You were the girl I told Ryoga I wanted to be with. I meant what I said in Jusenkyo. Akane..." Ranma started and had to take a deep breath to keep himself calm and collected.

"Damn it Akane I love you. Don't you understand that? Every time something happens you're the first one I think of. Every time some one attacks I worry about you. Every time you get hurt I call out your name. Since the very beginning you have risked your life for me, either for my life or my chance to return to a full man. I may not have been able to tell you, but after everything that has happened to us I can't understand why you didn't know what you mean to me." Ranma said as he raised her chin so he could keep her eyes locked with his.

"I love you too Ranma." Akane said barely above a whisper as the tears started to fall once again. She buried her head in his chest as he began to run his fingers through her hair. "It's just every time we start to get close you pull away from me. Every time we share a sweet moment, it seems like you can't wait to get away. You always seem to be running away from me not to me." Akane said quietly as her tears began to soak his shirt.

"I'm sorry. You're right, but it wasn't because I didn't care, in fact it was because I did care. I didn't know how to handle what I was feeling. And I still don't. But I never wanted you to think that I didn't care about you." Ranma said softly as he brought her chin up and gently kissed her on the lips.

"What now?" Akane asked looking up at him when the kissed had ended.

"Let me take care of that." Ranma said with a smile as he headed back out the window. "I'll be back later, will you wait up for me?" Ranma asked as he turned back face her.

"Yeah." Akane said and watched him take off into the night.

* * *

"Ranma what are you doing here?" his mother asked with a smile as she opened the door and let him into the house.

"I need to ask you something." Ranma said with a grin as he was led into the front room for tea.

"I have just the thing." she said after he had told her what he was looking for. "It was your great grandmother's." she said as she pulled a box down from the shelf in her closest and started going through it.

"Here. This is for Akane right?" his mother asked as she handed him the small box.

"Of course." Ranma said with a smile and then headed back out side.

* * *

Ranma knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. It was after hours so the restaurant was already closed, but after a minute he could see Ukyo walking toward the door. "Hello Ranma-honey. What brings you here this late?" Ukyo asked as she moved out of the way so he could come in.

"We need to talk." Ranma said as he headed over and sat down at one of the benches.

"I don't like the sound of that." Ukyo said as she sat down on a bench a couple down from his. Ranma sat there for a few minutes trying to come up with the best way to say it, but every way ended with her in tears. "What is it Ranma-honey?" she asked after a while breaking the silence.

"Although I have never meant to, I know I have been leading you guys on for a long time and it isn't fair to you. I have known what I wanted for a long time, but I didn't have the guts to say it. I knew some of my friends would get hurt and I didn't want that. But you deserve the truth. I treasure your friendship, but I don't want to be with you romantically. I want to be with Akane." Ranma said searching Ukyo's face, hoping not to make her cry.

"Why her? She's never once acted like she liked you. In fact it's always been the opposite." Ukyo said shaking her head, not wanting to hear what she was hearing.

"I don't know. All I know is I love her. And I know you are mad at me and that's understandable. And I will give you what ever time or space you need. But I want you to know that I do want to be your friend. You are really important to me." Ranma said as he stood up and headed toward the door.

"Guess calling you Ranma-honey would be a bad idea now huh?" Ukyo said with a smile as he stopped at the door and turned back to her.

"Yeah it probably is." Ranma said with a laugh.

* * *

"Here goes nothing." Ranma said out loud to himself as he stood out side the cat café. Shaking his head he knocked on the door and a moment later it was opened by Mu Tsu.

"What do you want Ranma?" Mu Tsu asked blocking the doorway.

"I need to talk to Shampoo." Ranma was saying as Mu Tsu was pushed out of the way and Shan Pu was standing in the doorway.

"Nihao Ranma you come see Shan Pu?" Shan Pu asked with a smile.

"Yes Shampoo can we talk?" Ranma asked nodding away from the Cat café.

"Okay." Shan Pu said with a shrug and headed outside with Ranma.

"Alright Shampoo I need you to listen to me and understand what I am saying." Ranma started as they sat down.

"Shan Pu understand." Shan Pu said looking over at him.

"Shampoo I have decided that I want to be with Akane. I know you think we're engaged but we're not. I'm neither Chinese or an Amazon and this isn't China. Your rules don't apply here. I value you as a friend and you're very dear to me. But you must understand that we will never get married."

"Shan Pu understand Ranma no understand. You beat Shan Pu, you marry Shan Pu. Is law" Shan Pu said standing up.

"No Shampoo that is a Chinese Amazon law, it means nothing here in Japan and it means nothing to me. I will not marry you. You need to understand that. You need to accept that." Ranma said as he stood up as well.

"We see." Shan Pu said taking off back inside before he could stop her.

* * *

"Shan Pu not give up. Shan Pu have one more chance." Shan Pu said to herself as she walked back into the Cat Café and closed the door behind her.

Mu Tsu just shook his head as he watched her head down the hall to her room. "She will never learn." Mu Tsu said as he sat down on the stool.

_That boy will never learn. Amazon law is not to be messed with_. Khu Lon thought to herself as she watched Ranma walk away. _So he wants the Tendo girl? We'll just have to get her out of the way._

* * *

As Ranma climbed up on the roof he started making his way over to Akane's window and softly knocked, hoping she had waited up for him. After a minute he heard Akane trip over something and mutter 'Baka' before coming to the window and opening it for him. Once he was inside, he softly kissed her on the forehead and then sat down on her bed, and motioned for her to join him.

"So what happened?" Akane asked after a moment when he had remained silent.

"I talk to Ukyo and Shampoo and I think Ukyo understands but who knows about Shampoo, I don't think that girl will ever listen to me." Ranma said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised" Akane said laughing, but stopped when she saw the look on Ranma's face. "What is it Ranma?" Akane asked concerned.

Ranma got up off the bed and knelt down in front of her. Akane could feel her heart pounding in her ears and found it getting harder to breath as she watched Ranma kneel in front of her. She watched as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to her. As she watched his face, she could see that he was searching for the words he wanted and she gave him a smile to help him relax.

"I know I never say the right thing, I'm not a man known by his words. I know that I am always messing things up with you. Making you mad, or making fun of your cooking. And I know that I am probably the last person that deserves you." Ranma said as he held his eyes with hers, never looking away.

"But I also know that I love you more than anything or anyone in this world and I know that I can not live without you." Ranma paused so he could take a breath to help steady his nerves. "Akane Tendo will you marry me?" Ranma asked with a smile as he opened the box and revealed a silver band with a single diamond on the top.

Akane looked from the ring and back to Ranma several times, trying to take it all in and still wondering if she was dreaming. He had a look on his face that told her he was worried she might say no and as she watched he started to fidget, unable to sit still while he waited for her answer. She shook her head at the thought that she might say no, but he took it as her answer and a sad look appeared in his eyes.

Just as he was about to speak, Akane leaped off the bed, landing on top of him, knocking him over. "Ranma no baka." Akane said with a huge grin as she playfully smacked him on top of his head. "Of course I will marry you." Akane said as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Then why did you wait so long to answer?" Ranma asked annoyed when the kiss had ended.

"Wanted to make you sweat, did it work?" Akane asked with a grin as she stared into his eyes. Ranma thought about that for a moment as he righted himself. He reached down and picked up the ring that he had dropped when she knocked him over.

"Well since you wanted to make me sweat, don't know if I should give you this now or not." Ranma said with a grin as he waved the ring in front of her face.

"Come on Ranma give it to me." Akane said as she tried to get it out of his hand, but he just waved his hand out of her reach.

"Nope see if you want this now you have to earn it." Ranma said with a huge grin as he jumped out of her way.

"Ranma you pervert." Akane said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked over at him.

"Not like that tomboy." Ranma said with a grin and moved to her before she could blink. It took her a second to realize he was standing just an inch away from her and his face was nearly touching hers

"Then what do you want?" Akane asked, still a bit worried.

"A kiss." Ranma said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh is that all?" Akane asked smiling.

"Hai." Ranma said as he leaned in just a little closer so their lips were almost touching.

"Okay then." Akane said as their lips barely touched. But instead of moving in for the kiss, she grabbed the ring out of his hand and jumped out the window.

Ranma stood there for a moment unsure of what had happened and then shook his head. Smiling, he looked over at the window and then gave chase. "Akane get back here! You haven't earned that yet!" Ranma called after her as he ran on top of the roof after her.

"No!" she yelled as she turned back to stick her tongue out at him. As she reached the edge of the roof, she went to jump across to the next roof, but Ranma had caught up and scooped her up in his arms. When they landed on the ground safely, Ranma took the moment to kiss her lightly on the lips before she could move to get away from him.

"There now you can have this." Ranma said with a smile as he took the ring out of her hand and placed it on her finger. Akane just smiled up at him before reaching her arms around him and pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

"Well it's about time." Nabiki said with a grin after they heard a series of clicks. Looking up they realized it was a camera and they're family was all watching them. Ranma and Akane looked at them then looked back at each other and started laughing.

"Hold it right there." Akane said as Ranma helped her stand up. Genma and Soun stopped heading toward the house to make arrangements and turned back toward her.

"We will pick out the date, we will make the plans, and we will have the last say. We are not going to jump in right at this moment and have a wedding first thing in the morning, understand?" Akane asked looking from her father to Mr. Saotome. They both just nodded. "Good, now I am going to bed." Akane said with a yawn as she turned back and kissed Ranma on the cheek before heading into the house.

Genma and Soun watched as the others walked into the house and then started dancing. "We did it Tendo." Genma said with a grin as he linked his arm with Soun's and they began dancing in a circle.

"That we did Saotome, that we did." Soun said with a smile as the water works started in.

"Oh my." Kasumi said shaking her head and she closed the door, knowing they wouldn't be in for a while.


	2. Tieing Lose Ends

**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

AN: Edited 02/23/08

* * *

_  
That was a good work out._ Akane thought to herself as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. After cleaning up the bricks she began making her way toward the house, but the sound of the gate opening stopped her. As she turned around, she saw Shan Pu standing there. "What do you want Shampoo?" Akane asked looking up at her. 

"Shan Pu challenge you. Shan Pu beat you Shan Pu get Ranma." Shan Pu said as Ranma walked out to join them.

"That's enough Shampoo." Ranma said stepping out in front of Akane in case Shan Pu decided to attack.

"I accept." Akane said behind Ranma.

"Akane no." Ranma pleaded turning around to face her.

"Come back in one week and we will fight for Ranma." Akane said keeping her eyes on Shan Pu and ignoring Ranma.

"Is deal." Shan Pu said before heading out of the yard.

"Akane are you crazy? You can't beat Shampoo right now." Ranma said as worried appeared on his face.

"I know, that's why I asked for one week. So you better start training me unless you wanna end up in China." Akane said with a smile as she turned and headed back to the dojo.

* * *

"Akane I don't think this is a good idea." Ranma said as he walked into the dojo. 

"Ranma when I beat her, her ties to you will be gone. We are never going to be able to have our wedding if she's still chasing after you." Akane said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"But.." Ranma was saying but stopped when he felt the water splash against his face. "What'd ya do that for?" Ranma-chan asked as she started ringing the water out of her shirt.

"I'm going to be fighting a girl, so I might as well practice on one." Akane said with a smile as she walked over and picked up two pieces of wood that were on the floor. "Here." Akane said as she tossed them to Ranma-chan and she caught them easily.

"What are these for?" Ranma-chan asked confused as she looked at the pieces of wood in her hands.

"Shampoo will fight with her weapons, you might as well too. And don't hold back on me Ranma." Akane said as she took her fighting stance.

"Akane I can't hit you." Ranma-chan insisted as she shot her gaze up to Akane.

"Ranma listen to me, Shampoo isn't going to baby me. If I stand any chance of winning, I need you to fight me as you would any other. If you baby me, I will lose this fight." Akane insisted before jumping into the air and heading toward Ranma-chan. She easily dodged out of the way and turned toward Akane who was now on the other side. "Fight me Ranma." Akane said as she charged after her again.

"I can't." Ranma-chan said softly as she easily moved out of the way again.

"Damn it Ranma, attack me. Stop treating me like a little kid." Akane said annoyed as she sent a few punches Ranma's way, but she ducked her head out of the way and missed all of them.

"Akane don't ask me to hit you, I would do anything for you, but I can't hit you." Ranma-chan said as she back flipped out of the way from Akane's kick that was headed toward her stomach.

"Then I hope you enjoy your life in China." Akane said coldly as she turned and headed out of the dojo. Ranma-chan quickly flipped over Akane, turning in the air, so as she landed she was facing her. "Ranma if you don't fight me I will not be able to beat her." Akane said softly as she sighed. Ranma-chan allowed a tear to make its way down her cheek as she raised her weapons and charged after Akane.

* * *

"Thank you." Akane said still breathing hard from the fight. 

"For what? Hurting you?" Ranma-chan asked as she shot a look at Akane, wincing when she saw the bruises that were starting to appear already.

"For not treating me like a piece of glass that will shatter if you breath on it." Akane said as she walked over and hugged Ranma-chan. As Akane went to stand up, Ranma-chan held onto her, keeping her just a few inches away from her. Running her fingers through Akane's hair, she started bringing her face closer.

"Ranma!" Akane said stopping her in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Ranma-chan asked worried she had hurt her.

"You're still a girl." Akane said laughing.

"Oh I forgot." Ranma-chan said looking down at her female body. "But you know what?" Ranma-chan asked with a grin as she looked back up at Akane.

"What?" Akane asked confused.

"Think I earned it." Ranma-chan said as she pulled Akane's face to hers and touched Akane's lips with her own, for a short but sweet kiss. "You should go soak in a hot bath. It will help a lot." Ranma-chan with a smile after the kiss had ended. Akane just shook her head and headed in toward the house.

* * *

"What happened to my little girl!?" Soun yelled as Akane walked into the house and he could see she was starting to bruise. 

"It's nothing daddy, just training." Akane said with a smile as Ranma-chan walked in behind her and closed the door.

"Ranma! You did this to my daughter?!" Soun yelled as his demon head aura started to appear, towering over Ranma-chan.

"He didn't have a choice daddy." Akane said stepping in front of Ranma-chan to block her father's path. "I made him. Shampoo challenged me to a fight for Ranma in one week. If Ranma treated me like a baby in our training how can I hope to beat her?" Akane asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Even still boy you hit a girl, and your fiancé no less." his dad said shaking his head. "Such disgrace." Genma said shaking his head.

"No, the disgrace would have been him to deny me what I asked. If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. You will not take this out on Ranma. Do I make myself clear?" Akane asked as her battle aura started to appear around her. Soun and Genma just slowly nodded their heads. "Good now I am going to go take a bath." Akane said and then turned back to Ranma-chan with a smile. "After dinner we will train again." Akane said giving her a kiss on her cheek and then heading toward the bathroom.

* * *

(How did it go?) Khu Lon asked as she came downstairs and found Shan Pu sitting down at a table. 

(I will fight Akane in one week for Ranma.) Shan Pu said not looking up from the floor.

(Good good. It's about time we put that little girl in her place.) Khu Lon said with a smug grin as she pogoed away.

(Shan Pu is this wise?) Mu Tsu asked as he walked out of the kitchen and over to her.

(If I want to be able to marry Ranma, I have to beat Akane. There is no other way.) Shan Pu said looking up at him.

(But you heard him Shan Pu, he choice her. Why do you still fight to marry someone who doesn't want to marry you?) Mu Tsu asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

(Why do you still try to marry me?) Shan Pu countered.

(Because I love you.) Mu Tsu said as he sat down next to her.

(So then you understand.) Shan Pu said with a nod as she turned to face him.

(But do you love him Shan Pu? Or is it just for the law?) Mu Tsu asked with a sigh.

(Mu Tsu get back to work!) Khu Lon called down from upstairs. Shaking his head, Mu Tsu stood up and headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ouch!" Akane called out as she landed flat on her butt. 

"You're getting better." Ranma said with a smile as he walked over to her and reached his hand down for her to grab onto.

"Still a long way to go and we only have a few days left." Akane said shaking her head as she brushed herself off. Ranma looked her over and sadness once again appeared in his eyes. "Don't start Ranma, it's not as bad as it looks. Bruises heal." Akane said with a smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You should never have a bruise that was caused by me." Ranma said shaking his head as he turned away from her.

"And you shouldn't be forced to marry Shampoo and move to China over some Amazon law. Life isn't fair Ranma. We have to work for what we get and some times that means a little pain. If it means I can spend the rest of my life with you, then it's worth it." Akane said with a smile as she brought his face back toward her and kissed him on the lips. "Now let's go eat, dinner should be ready." Akane said with a smile as she led him toward the house.

* * *

"Dinner isn't ready yet?" Akane asked as she walked back into the house with Ranma and saw everyone, but Kasumi, sitting around the table with nothing on it. 

"It seems Kasumi is not feeling well." Nabiki said looking up at her as their dad began sobbing again.

"Okay I'll make it." Akane said with a shrug as she headed into the kitchen.

"Akane cook?" Soun asked quickly as he stopped crying.

"Great." Nabiki said rolling her eyes.

"She's gotten much better." Genma said nodding as he watched Ranma walked into the kitchen after Akane. "As long as Ranma is watching her that is." Genma said with a grin as the other two looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

"So what are you going to make?" Ranma asked with a smile as he hopped up on the counter. 

"Well the calendar said miso soup and cucumber maki, so I guess that would be a good idea." Akane said with a smile as she reached up next to Ranma to grab a knife from behind him. After setting the knife down on the cutting board, Akane headed over to the fridge to get out everything she would need.

As she sat everything down on the counter, she went over the list again to make sure it was complete. "Wakame, tofu, dashi, miso paste and spring onions. Well got everything for the miso soup." Akane said with a smile as she looked up at him. After she had started heating up the dashi she started soaking the wakame and then turned her attention to the maki.

"Okay so got the nori, sushi rice, sesame seeds, cucumbers and makisu." Akane said with a smile as she made sure everything was ready. "Can you add the miso paste?" Akane asked looking up at Ranma after a minute as she was cutting the cucumbers into slices.

"What do I do?" Ranma asked confused as he picked up the miso paste container.

"Put a spoonful or so in the measuring cup and add enough of the dashi to melt it, mix and add it to the pan." Akane said with a smile as she turned back to him. As she finished off the cucumbers she pushed the cutting board off to the side and placed the makisu in front of her. Laying the nori down, she wet her fingers and started adding the sushi rice. "Mind cutting up the tofu?" Akane asked not looking up as she began rolling the makisu over itself.

"Sure." Ranma said as he quickly cut them into small cubes.

* * *

"Dinner's ready." Akane called with a smile as she walked into the room with a tray of food with Ranma following with another. After she had finished passing out the food, she sat down and laughed at Ranma and Genma, who were already wolfing down their food. Looking around, she noticed her dad and Nabiki weren't eating. 

"It's okay guys really." Akane said with a smile as she began eating her dinner.

"It is really good." Ranma said with a smile in between bites of food. Slowly Nabiki and Soun began eating their dinner as well.

"You get dish duty." Akane said with a smile to Nabiki and ran out the door for more training before her sister could respond.

* * *

"Not bad, got in some good hits here." Ranma said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head that had been hit a moment ago by Akane. 

"Yeah and Shampoo's no where near as good as you, I just might be able to do this." Akane said with a smile trying not to sound over confident.

"Need to work on your speed and agility though. You're still a bit too clumsy If you make even one mistake it might cost you the fight." Ranma said seriously as he sat his weapons down on the ground and turned back to Akane. "I'm going to throw some punches your way. Don't try to fight, just work on dodging. Be careful Akane, I'm not going to be holding back on the punches, if you get hit it's gonna hurt and I'm not going to stop. If you get hit ignore it and be ready for the next one, got it?" Ranma asked as he took a fighting stance in front of her.

"Ready when you are." Akane said keeping her eyes fixed on him, not showing an ounce of emotion.

* * *

"She's getting pretty good." Nabiki said with a smile as she took pictures of Ranma and Akane fighting. 

"I really wish you would stop spying." Soun said shaking his head, but making no movement to stop spying himself.

"And what do you call what you are doing?" Nabiki asked with a laugh as she looked up at him.

"Making sure my daughter is safe." Soun said matter-of-factly.

"Sure." Nabiki said sarcastically

"If you guys are going to stay there fine but be quiet." Akane said as she weaved around trying to dodge Ranma's blows as they raced towards her stomach and face. Soun and Nabiki refrained from talking, but she continued to snap shots with a grin.

* * *

"That's one mean punch you got there." Akane said out of breath as she rubbed her jaw. 

"You picked up your speed petty good. Few more rounds of that and you just might be ready for Shampoo." Ranma said as he wrapped a towel around her shoulders before putting one across his own. "One more day of fighting, then you take the last day to rest up. Need you to be in top form the day of the fight and I want you to go see Dr. Tofu." Ranma said sternly as he sat down behind her and began rubbing her shoulders.

"Alright." Akane said with a sigh, knowing his tone of voice said there was no point in trying to argue Akane went to get up, but Ranma put his arms around her, stopping her from leaving. Sighing he laid his head down on her shoulder and for a long moment said nothing. "Ranma?" Akane asked concerned

"You should go take a bath." Ranma said after a moment as he helped her to her feet before walking out of the dojo. Akane just shook her head and headed in the house.

* * *

(Shan Pu?) Mu Tsu called as he walked into her room. 

(What do you want Mu Tsu?) Shan Pu asked not bothering to look at him as she continued to practice.

(Are you ready for tomorrow?) Mu Tsu asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

(I am ready. I am an Amazon warrior, I am always ready.) Shan Pu said as she continued through the moves.

(If you lose this fight, will you really give up on Ranma?) Mu Tsu asked after a moment of silence.

(I will not lose.) Shan Pu said with certainty as she turned to look at him.

(But if you do?) Mu Tsu asked again as she began glaring at him.

(If by some chance Akane does defeat me, I will have no choice, it would be dishonorable to go after him again when I have no more claim to him.) Shan Pu said after a moment. Mu Tsu just nodded his head and left the room as she began practicing again.

* * *

"Ouch." Akane said as she winced in pain when she turned in the bath tub. 

"Akane?" She heard coming from the door to the changing room and look up at it. "What's up Ranma?" Akane asked with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Ranma asked concerned.

"Yes I am fine." Akane said trying to sound like nothing was wrong, but it didn't fool Ranma.

"What's hurting you?" Ranma called in, still on the other side of the door.

"Nothing, I am.."

"Akane what is bothering you?" Ranma asked cutting her off.

"My back." Akane said shaking her head at his persistence

"Turn around." Ranma said after a moment.

"What? Ranma what are you talking about?" Akane asked with a confused look on her face.

"Just turn around. I'm coming in." Ranma said as he opened the door and Akane had to quickly turn her back to him so he wouldn't see her naked.

"What do you think you are going Ranma?" Akane asked angerly as she covered her front with her hands even though it was under water. Ranma ignored her question as knelt down behind her and began massaging her back. "Ranma couldn't this wait til I wasn't, let's say naked?" Akane growled at him even though she was beginning to relax under the pressure of his fingers.

"Why do you think I told you to turn around?" Ranma asked with a laugh not really looking for an answer.

"What if someone walks in?" Akane asked as the thought dawned on her and she looked toward the door noticing he hadn't closed it.

"No one will walk in they're in town. I told them you needed to relax so they took off for the day." Ranma said as his fingers continued to kneed into her back.

_Did he just say we're alone?_ Akane's mind wondered as she began to tense up. Ranma noticed this and stopped what he was doing, then he realized what was going on.

"Akane relax, I'm not going to try anything." Ranma said with a laugh as he started up again, feeling Akane began to relax under his fingers.

* * *

"Hey Ran-chan just heard about the fight." Ukyo said as she walked into the bathroom, she had heard them talking as she walked by the hallway looking for him. 

"Ahh!" Akane said almost jumping out of the bath tub before realizing she was still naked.

"Relax Akane it's just a back massage." Ukyo said laughing as she leaned up against the wall. "Can't say I'm not jealous though Ran-chan never gave me a back massage, let alone one while I had no clothes on." Ukyo said with a laugh as she saw Akane starting to turn red. "Alright, alright, I'll meet you two out there." Ukyo said pointing out the door.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ukyo said with a smile as she started out. "Wait." Ukyo said turning back to them. "Better yet don't do anything Kasumi wouldn't do." Ukyo said laughing when she saw Akane was turning an even brighter shade of red and quickly left the room before anything could be thrown at her.

* * *

"Oh Kuno baby." Nabiki said with a huge grin that said some money making scheme was a foot. 

"I detest you." Kuno said simply looking up at her.

"Good. Anyways I have a great deal for you." Nabiki said with a smile as she sat down next to him.

"And what pray tell is this deal thy speak of?" Kuno asked a bit more interested then he was a moment before.

"I want you to buy the Nekohanten." Nabiki said matter-of-factly.

"That would be what?" Kuno asked confused.

"The cat café that's run by Shampoo's great-grandmother."

"Why would I want to buy that?" Kuno asked even more confused.

"Well you want to buy it for two reasons, but before I tell you those reasons you may want to hear the rest of the deal." Nabiki said as she leaned back looking at him, knowing he would play right into her fingers.

"Speak." Kuno said simply.

"Here's the deal, you buy it and hand it over to me. I would be the sole owner."

"Why would you want it?" Kuno asked still confused.

"Nice source of income since I am about to lose my main source."

"What do you mean?"

"Well see it's like this. The ghoul that owns it is about to take Ranma back to China with her and the way I see it, if she sells it faster she will leave faster taking that jerk that stole my sister from you with her." Nabiki said, hiding the fact that she was pleased that he was so easy to manipulate.

"So I buy this place and I am rid of Saotome forever?" Kuno asked as he looked at her with joy in his eyes.

"Yes and when you hand it over to me, you get a free pass to have any pictures of my sister and the lovely pig tailed girl." Nabiki said hiding her grin that she had just snagged him, as easily as she thought she would.

"Sold!" Kuno yelled as he ran away from her.

"Way too easy." Nabiki said shaking her head as she got up and started walking away.

* * *

"Heya Ucchan." Ranma said with a grin as he walked into the room and saw her sitting down at the table with tea and cookies in front of her. 

"Hello Ran-chan. Hello Akane. Glad to see you are fully dressed this time." Ukyo said with a laugh when she saw Akane was turning red again.

"What do you want Ukyo?" Akane asked when she had managed to calm herself.

"Just came to see how you were doing. With the fight today figured you might need some support." Ukyo said with a smile as Ranma and Akane sat down in their usual spots.

"Why would you want to help me?" Akane asked not sure if she should trust her or not.

"For one I'm not really looking forward to Ran-chan being dragged off to China and second where else would I be besides here to support my best friend and his fi..fi..fiancé." Ukyo finally managed to choke out the last word. Akane just stared at her for a moment then her face started to soften.

"It's not easy for you is it?" Akane asked as she smiled at the girl.

"No but I am working on it. I may not like it but I have to accept the fact that he chose you. He may not be my fiancé anymore but he is still my friend and that means I will do anything for his happiness." Ukyo said as she smiled at Akane. Ranma was completely oblivious to what was going on and just continued to stuff cookies into his mouth. Akane and Ukyo both looked at him and frowned before busting into laughter.

* * *

(You're not going with me great-grandmother?) Shan Pu asked confused as she was about to walk out the door for her duel. 

(No I have received an offer on the Nekohanten and I must go and make the final sell. When you return we will leave for China with your husband before anyone else can interrupt us.) Khu Lon said as she started toward the stairs to pack.

(Yes great-grandmother.) Shan Pu said with a smile as she headed out the door with Mu Tsu following.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ranma asked looking up as Akane came down the stairs to find her family all waiting in the den for her. 

"Yes." Akane said nodding.

"Good cause I think she just arrived." Ukyo said pointing toward the door. A moment later it opened to revealed Shan Pu and Mu Tsu standing there.

"Let's go to the dojo." Akane said as she pushed past Shan Pu and Mu Tsu without giving them a second glance. Shan Pu just shrugged and followed after her along with everyone else.

"I'll make some tea." Kasumi said as she left the others to go out to the dojo and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Shan Pu and Akane took their fighting stances in the dojo the moment they arrived and would have started fighting already if Ranma wasn't standing in between them. "This is it Shampoo, if you lose you have no claim to me." Ranma said matter-of-factly looking over at her. 

"Shan Pu understand." the Amazon said never taking her eyes off of Akane.

'Good luck' Ranma mouthed to Akane with a smile then walked over and sat down next to everyone else. Ranma took a second to look around the room, no one seemed to be there hoping Shan Pu would win, even Mu Tsu was voting against her.

* * *

Shan Pu took a deep breath and then, screaming a battle cry, charged after Akane with her bonboris raised above her head. Akane reached her arms up to block the first blow as the weapons raced toward her head. Pushing them back, she went after Shan Pu and began throwing swings toward her midsection. 

The amazon quickly dodged these and swung her right bonbori toward Akane's head, but the swing went under her feet as she jumped into the air, and then as she began falling, she out reached her arm and flew toward Shan Pu in an attempt to strike her as she came down. Shan Pu quickly jumped out of the way and Akane's arm instead went through the floor boards below them.

Shan Pu shook her head a second at the girl's strength and then brought her attention back to the fight as Akane was charging at her again.

As the bonbori came flying down toward Akane's head, she dodged out of the way quickly, and brought her knee up to Shan Pu's chest, knocking the wind out of the amazon. Not taking a moment to breath, she turned in a round house kick and sent her flying across the room to the wall on the other side. Shan Pu winced in pain as she went to stand up and collapsed back on the floor.

* * *

"You are beat Shampoo." Akane said not losing her cold stare as she stayed ready in case the girl decided to try again. 

"You beat Shan Pu." Shan Pu finally said after a long moment as she began to finally make her way to a standing position After a moment of being able to keep her balance, she started making her way slowly toward Akane.

"No Shampoo it's not going to happen." Akane said sternly causing the amazon to look up at her.

"Shan Pu have to. Is law." Shan Pu said with a sigh.

"It will only cause a vicious never ending cycle, there's no point to it." Akane said shaking her head.

* * *

"What am I missing?" Ukyo asked confused as she looked at everyone around her. 

"Kiss of death." Mu Tsu and Ranma said in unison, not taking their eyes off the girls in front of them.

"Ah I get it." Ukyo said nodding.

* * *

"Listen to me Shampoo, if you try to give me the kiss of death Ranma will stop you. By stopping you he defeats you. You will once again be forced to try to marry him by your law. When this happens I will challenge you and I will beat you. And we will be right back where we are now. You may lose your pride but save your honor Shampoo." Akane said softly, causing her to shoot her gaze up at her. 

"What you mean? How is honor from that?" Shan Pu asked confused.

"Think about it Shampoo, how much honor would you have left after being defeated by me over and over? You have lost Shampoo but other then the kiss of death you have followed your laws. You didn't give up on Ranma until you were beat for him. You can still save face but not if you continue this." Akane said calmly still unsure if the amazon was going to listen to her.

"Great-grandmother not like this." Shan Pu said after a minute shaking her head.

"Let us deal with her." Ranma said as he stood up and walked over to Akane.

(Let's go home Shan Pu.) Mu Tsu said calmly as he walked over to her. He went to help her but thought better of it at the last second and just waited for her.

(Yes.) Shan Pu said softly as she looked up at him and then turned and headed out the door, her pride kept her silent as she felt the pain coursing through her body with every step.

* * *

"Ranma?" Akane asked as she walked into his room and found him packing. "Where are you going?" Akane asked worried as she walked over and sat down next to him. 

"I'm going to tie up some lose ends." Ranma replied as he finished putting his clothes into the bag.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Shampoo's right that old ghoul isn't going to accept this. She's gonna just keep coming back until she gets her way. I need to put an end to this if I want you to be safe." Ranma said looking into her eyes.

"Let me come with you." Akane said as he stood up and put his bag on his back.

"I can't do that. I'm not sure how some people will react and I don't want you to get hurt." Ranma said shaking his head.

"How safe is it going to be for me to be here right now Ranma? When she finds out the first thing she is going to do is come here. And you won't be here to protect me, I may have gotten better but I know I can't stop her Ranma. Let me come with you." Akane said as she stood up and looked at him.

"You're right, let's go get your bag ready." Ranma said as he led her out of the room.

* * *

"You guys should leave to." Ranma said as he walked downstairs with Akane. 

"It would be better if when she gets here she doesn't find anyone to take it out on." Akane said as finished adjusting the bag on her back.

"Yes we agree, we are sending Kasumi and Nabiki to Ranma's mom. Genma and I will stay here." Soun said nodding his head.

"You should be gone too daddy." Akane said concerned.

"We are martial artists, we do not run from a fight." Genma said shaking his head.

"Just don't pick a fight with her pop." Ranma said with understanding of their dads' actions.

"Come on, we'll drop you two off at mom's before we head out." Ranma said to Nabiki and Kasumi as he started out the door with Akane.

* * *

"Well hello you guys." Nodoka said with a smile as she opened the door and let everyone in. 

"Mom can I talk to you for a minute?" Ranma asked as he started off toward the kitchen.

"Sure. Make yourselves at home." Nodoka said with a smile to the girls before following Ranma. Genma had called not long before to give her an update as to what was going on so having the three Tendo girls in her den didn't surprise her in the least. "What is it Ranma?" she asked with a smile as she stopped once she was in the kitchen.

"I need to ask for a favor." Ranma said after a moment.

"Of course." she said with a nod.

"We can backpack our way to where we are going but it would be better if we could get there faster. I'd hate to see what the old ghoul will do if we are gone too long. Plus there is a debt I need to repay cause of pop." Ranma said with a sigh, he hated having to ask his mother for money but at the moment she was his only option.

"Say no more." she said with a smile as she pulled money out of her kimono and handed it to him. "Do not worry about taking this, it is yours as much as it is mine." she said with a smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I will pay you back." Ranma said looking up at her.

"I will hear of no such thing." Nodoka said with a stern face and then turned and left the room before he could say anything.

* * *

(So you're back Shan Pu.) Khu Lon said with a smile as she heard the front door open. (Good I have made arrangements, we will leave first thing in the morning when son in law gets here. I assume he's packing since he's not with you.) Khu Lon said not bothering to look up. 

(Ranma is not going with us great-grandmother.) Shan Pu said as she braced herself for what was about to happen.

(You beat that little twit in combat and he thinks he can still get out of it, does he have no honor?) she asked pissed as she jumped up from her chair and started toward the door.

(I lost.) Shan Pu said holding herself still, afraid if she moved she might cry.

(You what?!) Khu Lon screamed at her.

(Akane beat me.) Shan Pu said keeping her eyes on the ground.

(Well not all is lost. You gave her the kiss of death so, it's farther than I wanted to go, but we will just have to kill her and there will be nothing standing in our way.) Khu Lon said matter-of-factly as a new plan started to appear in her mind.

(No kiss of death.) Shan Pu said softly.

(What?! Have you lost your amazon pride and honor girl?) Khu Lon asked after it took a moment for her words to sink in.

(I have my honor that is why I couldn't give her the kiss of death.) Shan Pu said barely managing to remain calm.

(What do you mean child?) Khu Lon asked confused.

(Akane explained to me that if I tried Ranma will stop me, then I would have to try and marry him again, and Akane would challenge me, I would lose and we would start over again. I would lose honor if I continued as it is now I only lose my pride.) Shan Pu said knowing her great-grandmother was getting more angry with ever word.

(I will kill her myself then.) Khu Lon said as she pogoed out of the restaurant before Shan Pu could say anything else to her.

Shan Pu sighed and dropped to her knees as the tears began to fall freely from her eyes. (Shan Pu?) Mu Tsu said softly, he had remained in the door while she talked to Khu Lon

(Poor Akane.) Shan Pu said shaking her head. (Great-grandmother will kill her.) Shan Pu said as she looked up at him.

(Ranma won't let her.) Mu Tsu said with what little smile he could, himself worried for the girl's life.

* * *

"So where to first?" Akane asked as they boarded the train heading out of Nermia. 

"To see Kuonji Akira." Ranma said calmly as they took their seats. After a moment of thinking, Akane was able to figure out who it was and just nodded quietly. As she turned toward the window, Akane watched as her home town passed by disappearing behind them.

She looked over at Ranma, seeing he was lost in thought, she reached down and held his hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze of reassurance. Ranma smiled up at her and then once again lost in his train of thought.

* * *

Soun and Genma look up from their game of Shogi on the porch when they heard someone approachingthem. Standing in front of them on her staff was Khu Lon. 

"Where is he?" Khu Lon asked annoyed she had to waste her time with these two.

"Gone, he won't be back for at least two weeks." Soun said as he returned to his game and moved one of his pieces

"Son-in-law wouldn't run away, where did he go?" Khu Lon asked turning her gaze to Genma.

"Training." Was all the man said before making his next move on the board.

"Where is Akane?" Khu Lon asked and laughed when she saw Soun tense up a bit at her question.

"Gone too." Soun said after a moment.

"I tire of this, just tell me where she went." Khu Lon said as she started to get madder.

"Training." Genma replied as he moved his next piece, trying to hide his fear of her.

"They left together? You had better hope they aren't eloping." Khu Lon warned the two men in front of her.

"No they did not go to elope, they assured us of that before they left." Genma said looking up at her. Khu Lon looked deep into his eyes until the stare drove him to look away. She saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes, that along with her 300 years on this earth, told her he spoke the truth.

"Very well I will deal with her when she returns then." Khu Lon said with a smile as the two men tensed again and she pogoed out of the yard on her staff.

* * *

"Mr. Kounji?" Ranma asked as he and Akane walked into the okonomiyaki restaurant and saw a man behind the counter flipping some over. 

"Yes may I help you?" the man asked looking up at them.

"I am Ranma Saotome." Ranma said and waited as the recognition quickly formed in the man's face.

"Are you finally ready to marry my daughter?" Kounji asked as he went back to flipping the okonomiyaki.

"No sir." Ranma said as the man shot his gaze back up at him.

"Then you are not welcome here Saotome." Kounji said pointing toward the door.

"Very well but not 'til I did what I came here to do." Ranma said as he pulled an envelope out of his shirt and placed it on the counter. "It is to replace the cart my father stole. I can not and will not try to fix his dishonor, that is his own burden to bare. I am here merely to even my own. I am sorry for what my father has put you two through but I can not marry Ukyo, it would be unfair to both of us and to the woman I gave my heart to." Ranma said calmly as he watched the man, he's movements with the spatulas was almost the same as Ukyo's.

Kounji looked back up and finally noticed the girl standing behind Ranma. "That would be her I assume?" Kounji asked looking back at Ranma.

"Yes, our fathers engaged us many years before you met my father and I myself have proposed to her, she is the one I will marry." Ranma said as he watched the man's face start to soften.

Kounji thought for a few minutes before finally speaking again. "Your father has no honor here." he said coldly.

"My father has no honor any where." Ranma replied just as coldly.

"Very well, your debt has been repaid and you are released of your engagement to my daughter." Kounji said with a sigh.

"Thank you sir." Ranma said with a bow before turning to Akane and walking out the door with her.

* * *

Akane watched as Ranma hailed a cab and they got in, waited as they walked into the airport, stayed quiet as they finally boarded the airplane, but the moment they had taken off she couldn't wait any longer and finally asked, "Where are we going?" 

She had been calling home to see how things were when he bought the tickets and too busy telling Ranma what had been going on to notice the sign stating where the plane was headed. "China." Ranma said as he looked over at her from his seat.

Akane thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Amazons." Ranma just nodded at her and then stared at the back of the seat in front of him. "Well at least while we are there you can get cured." Akane said with a smile trying to cheer him up a little.

"No." Ranma said shaking his head.

"Why not Ranma? We're already going to be there and it's not that far from the amazon village." Akane said confused.

"I don't want to stay away any longer than I have to. It's not going to be safe back home especially when the ghoul finds out we have been to China. I can't leave everyone back there in danger just to try and get my cure." Ranma said looking back over at her. "Don't worry we will come back to China later for the cure." Ranma said with a smile as he squeezed her hand to try and reassure her.

"Alright Ranma." Akane said with a smile after a moment and then rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

(She is dead the moment she returns.) Khu Lon vowed to herself as she entered the restaurant and pogoed her way upstairs. Shan Pu and Mu Tsu turned to look at each other at the same time. 

(Ranma was smart, he got Akane out of town.) Mu Tsu said quietly as he looked over at the stairs to make sure Khu Lon wasn't coming down.

(Yes and for her sake I hope he stays gone.) Shan Pu said sadly.

(Shan Pu?) Mu Tsu asked after a few minutes of silence.

(What do you want Mu Tsu?) Shan Pu asked as she sat down on one of the chairs in the near empty room, Khu Lon had closed the restaurant earlier that day for the last time so there was no one here to need them.

(You never answered my question from before.) Mu Tsu said softly as he took the seat next to her.

(What question?) Shan Pu asked ready to hit him if he was talking about marrying her again.

(Whether you were really in love with Ranma or just wanted to marry him because of the law.) Mu Tsu said a little tense when he saw she was about to hit him.

(I love him for being able to beat me in combat, he is a strong man and would make a great husband. I love him for fighting with honor, not backing down from a fight or cheating to win. I love him for coming to the rescue when someone is in trouble, even if it was the one who challenged him.) Shan Pu said as she stared off into space, next to her Mu Tsu's expression became more depressed with each word.

(But no Mu Tsu, I am not in love with him.) Shan Pu said, emphasizing the 'in', as she looked back over at him with what little of a smile she could muster at that moment.

(So.) Mu Tsu said after a few minutes of letting what she said soak in. (If I was to be able to beat you in combat it would be the same thing?) Mu Tsu asked looking at the floor.

(Yes Mu Tsu it would.) Shan Pu said sadly.

* * *

"Wow I think this is the first time I went to China by choice. Didn't really have much of a chance to take in the sights last time." Akane said looking around as Ranma was setting up the tents behind her. 

"Yeah kinda hard to when you've been kidnapped huh?" Ranma asked as he walked over and sat down beside her at the fire now that he was done with the tents.

"Yeah. How long will it take to reach the village?" Akane asked as she looked up at him.

"About a week, maybe less if we hurry. We will only be able to stop when it's time to sleep and the journey will get very tiring for you. If you want I can drop you off at the next town, you should be safe there 'til I return." Ranma said as he stared into the fire and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No I will go with you." Akane said as she gazed into the fire with him.

"It might not be safe Akane, I don't think the amazon elders are going to like what I have to say." Ranma said looking down at her with concern in his voice.

"I will not sit around in a village for a week waiting for you. I wouldn't be able to stand not knowing what's happening to you. I came with you this far and I will see it to the end with you Ranma." Akane said sternly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Besides," Akane said with a yawn. "If you left me behind I would just follow you."

"Let's get some sleep, we will be heading out early." Ranma said shaking his head as he stood up and led her to her tent before going into his.

* * *

"How do you think they are fairing? It's been a week already." Soun said sadly as he looked up at Genma from their Shogi game. 

"They're alright. My boy will take care of her don't worry." Genma said as he switched the board around while his friend was looking at him. "I win." Genma said with a smile as Soun looked down at the board confused.

"What?" Soun asked looking up, but instead of getting an answer, he got a panda staring at him. Soun just shook his head as he set the board up for another game.

* * *

"Ukyo?" Shan Pu called softly as she walked into the restaurant and saw her behind the counter. 

"Shampoo? Mousse? What are you two doing here?" Ukyo asked a bit confused.

"You hear from Ranma?" Shan Pu asked as she sat down on the counter in front of her.

"No, and before you ask I don't know where he went, he didn't tell me." Ukyo said as she continued to cook the food in front of her.

"Shan Pu no want to know. If Shan Pu know, great-grandmother find out and kill Akane." Shan Pu said startling the young chef in front of her.

"Wait you want to protect Akane?" Ukyo asked confused.

"Akane beat Shan Pu, Akane great warrior." Shan Pu said with a nod. "Shan Pu can't go against great-grandmother, but Shan Pu no want Akane hurt either." Shan Pu said with a sigh.

"If you hear from him, tell him to be careful, when Khu Lon came home today she said something about Akane being dealt with when she gets back." Mu Tsu said as he sat down next to Shan Pu.

"I will. You two hungry? It's on the house." Ukyo said with a smile as she placed two more okonomiyaki on the grill. Shan Pu and Mu Tsu just smiled at her.

* * *

"Be careful Akane." Ranma said as he stopped and looked down at her. 

"Why?" Akane asked confused.

"We are almost at the village and I hear someone coming toward us in the trees." Ranma said as he looked back up at the trees the noise was coming from. Akane strained her ears but she couldn't hear anything.

(What do you want?) a voice called down to them in Chinese a few minutes later.

"I do not speak Chinese." Ranma said pointly and heard whispers in the trees above them. _There are two of them_. Ranma thought to himself.

"What you want?" another voice called to them a minute later.

"I need to speak to the amazon elders." Ranma said looking directly at them even though he couldn't see them through the leaves and branches.

"Why you want see elders?" the second voice asked.

"I need to talk to them about another amazon. Just tell them Ranma Saotome is here to see them." Ranma said and listened as the whispers started again in Chinese.

"We get elders." the voice said as Ranma heard the other one taking off in the trees the way it had come. "They may no want talk to you." the voice warned.

"That's okay." Ranma said as he looked down at Akane and gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

"The second one's back." Ranma whispered in Akane's ear about 30 minutes later after hearing her in the trees above. He listened as the whispers started again. 

"Elders see you. You come with us." the voice said as the two jumped down from the trees and were standing in front of them. The one had short green hair and the other long brown, their clothes were much like the usual attire Shan Pu wore. They turned and started toward the village with Ranma and Akane following. When they finally walked through the large gates, the one with short green hair turned back to them.

"You stay." she said before walking away from them with the other girl following. Akane gave a nervoussmile to the amazons that were staring at them but she was given cold stares in return and decided looking at the ground was a better idea.

(What do you want?) an older amazon asked as she walked up to them. The girl with the short green hair whispered a few words in her ear and then looked back at us. "What do you want?" the older amazon asked in perfect Japanese, confusing the two for a moment.

"Honorable elder." Ranma said with a bow and Akane, seeing what he was doing, quickly followed suit. "We are here to ask for your help." Ranma said as he looked at the ground in front of the elder, knowing it was not a good idea to look her in the eyes.

"Why should I help you?" the elder asked, without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"It concerns one of your own."

"I figured as much just by hearing your name Saotome, we know very well who you are. Now you are tiring my patients just tell me what it is you want." the elder said sternly but not sounding annoyed

"I ask that you remove any ties Shampoo has to me, even though she was already beaten in combat for me, and that you stop Khu Lon from further interfering in my and my fiancé's lives. She acts without honor in her attempts to trick or brainwash me into being Shampoo's husband. Even now after my fiancé beat Shampoo in a duel for claim to me, she still makes plans against us and against my fiancé's life." Ranma said calmly, showing not even a hint of fear for the elder.

"And you are the one he refers to?" the elder asked turning toward Akane.

"Yes honorable elder." Akane said bowing her head.

"Am I to believe that you, a simple little girl, was able to beat Shan Pu, our greatest warrior, in a fair battle?" the elder asked looking Akane over. Akane bit her tongue to stop herself for lashing out for being called a 'simple little girl' and instead let out a sigh.

"Yes I beat Shampoo in a duel with my honor intact. Even Shampoo admitted defeat in the end." Akane said and a wave of gasps went off around her from the other amazons.

"We will think over your request on one condition You must fight the best warrior in the village, if you are able to beat her we will know that you did not cheat against Shan Pu." the elder said pointly. Ranma went to interfere but Akane put her arm out in front of him to stop him.

"I accept honorable elder." Akane said with a bow.

"You may stay here for the night, you will have your answer and duel in the morning." the elder said and turned to leave.

"No." Akane said pointly, causing the elder to turn back and stare at her. "I mean no disrespect." Akane said quickly with a bow before the elder could yell at her. "I only mean to say that it would be a spar and not a duel, the last thing I need at this moment is another amazon to try and give me the kiss of death." Akane said quickly.

The elder thought over the fact that she has said 'try' for a moment and then finally spoke. "A spar then, not a duel." the elder said and then walked away with most of the others following or going back to what they had been doing.

* * *

Ranma set up one of the tents in a corner of the village that was not occupied by any of the amazons. There being only enough room for one, the other tent remained in his bag. Soon as he was finished, Ranma and Akane quickly entered the tent to get away from the stares of the amazons outside. 

"Why did you accept the fight?" Ranma asked and he laid down and Akane curled up in his arms under their sleeping bag.

"If I refused it would look like I had cheated against Shampoo, when I win this fight the elders will know that I didn't and may be more inclined to help us." Akane said as she rested her head on his arm.

"Don't get cocky Akane." Ranma warned.

"I'm not, you heard the elder. Shampoo is their greatest warrior, who ever I fight tomorrow isn't going to be as good." Akane said as she yawned.

"Unless you fight an elder, I don't think she counted them in that. We both know Shampoo isn't as good as Cologne but she is also an elder."

"I think if she was going to have me fight an elder she would have said elder, I think to call them anything else would be dishonorable to them." Akane said trying to reassure Ranma.

"Just be careful." Ranma said after a moment as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I will." Akane promised as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

* * *

"Akane you with spar with Lang Ling." the elder said pointing to a young amazon with long blue hair and shining green eyes. She was wearing a short, blue Chinese style dress that had a large dragon embedded in the fabric. She welded no weapon, but her fists were balled up as though she was ready to attack. 

"You will spar on the beam, if either touch the ground they lose." the elder said pointing to a large tree that was hanging in the air a little ways from where they were standing.

"Shampoo fought on that when I first met her." Ranma said nodding toward the log.

Akane nodded and headed over to the beam, when she was close, she started running and did a front flip onto the beam. Lang Ling just jumped from where she was standing and landed on the beam with ease. Akane gave her opponent a short bow and then shifted into her fighting stance as she readied for the girl to attack.

She didn't have long to wait, not a moment later the amazon came charging at her with her fist raised. Akane ducked down to miss the punch and swung her leg around to trip the girl. But she back flipped away and landed on the beam a few feet from where she had been.

_She's fast_. Akane thought to herself as the girl came running toward her again with her leg out stretched. As the kick was about to touch home base, Akane jumped into the air and flipped over the girl, turning around in the air before she landed so she couldn't be caught off guard.

Lang Ling quickly turned around and started throwing punches toward Akane's face, one after another with great speed. _Not as fast as Ranma, but still pretty damn fast._ Akane thought to herself as she weaved in and out of the punches, but the last one caught her in the jaw.

She felt the blood begin to drip down her chin, but ignored it as she went on the offensive and began throwing her own punches at the girl. She managed to dodge them all but her rocking had caused her to lose balance and as she began to fall off the log, Akane turned in a round house kick, catching her in the jaw and sent her flying off of the beam.

As Akane was about to smile in victory she saw that her opponent was about to land in the bonfire in the middle of the village. Without thinking, Akane shot herself off of the beam, catching the girl in midair, and front flipped over the fire, to land safely on the other side. Akane breathed a sigh of relief when she saw both her and the girl had a few singe marks, but no permanent damage.

* * *

"An interesting way to lose Akane." the elder said as she walked up to her while she was setting the girl on the ground. 

"Better to lose a spar than to lose honor." Akane said pointly as she bowed to the amazon before turning to the elder to bow.

"You would not have lost honor here, it was her job to save herself." the elder said as she once again looked Akane over.

"I may not have lost honor with you but I would have lost it with myself if I had allowed her to enter the fire." Akane said still breathing hard from the fight.

"Very well." the elder said with a slight smile. "You would make a great amazon Akane Tendo."

"That is an honor I will have to pass on, I am needed at home." Akane replied as she bowed again to the elder.

"We have discussed what you have asked and the elders agree that Khu Lon has gone to far in trying to uphold amazon law and should have never done some of the things she has. You are removed from your ties to Shan Pu and do not worry about them we will deal with them." the elder said turning toward Ranma.

"Can I ask one last thing honorable elder?" Ranma asked after bowing.

"Alright."

"I ask that you go easy on Shampoo and Mousse, Shampoo only followed the orders of her great-grandmother and Mousse only did what he did cause he loves Shampoo. And I know that your laws say he has to beat her in combat to be her husband and I know Mousse is blind, dumb, and doesn't think about what he's doing sometimes." Ranma said as he went from trying to talk him up to being annoyed at Mu Tsu.

"Are you supposed to make me like him or hate him?" the elder asked with a slight chuckle in her tone.

"Anyways, Mousse is a great fighter and though he can't beat her he makes up for it in determination One can not win a battle they are not determined to win. So I ask that you give him a chance to be Shampoo's husband, I think it would do both of them good."

"We will see. You may go." the elder said with a slight bow before heading back into the hut she came from earlier.

"Let's go home." Ranma said with a smile as he turned toward Akane and they began heading out of the village.

"So tell me." Ranma said a few minutes later as they were walking along the path they had traveled the night before with the two amazons. "Why did you lose the fight?"

"I landed on the ground first." Akane said with a smile as she put her arm around his stomach and leaned up against him.

"Ah." Ranma said shaking his head as he put his arm around her as well.

* * *

(It's a pity she doesn't want to be an amazon, she would make a fine one.) the elder said from a tree branch as she watched the two walk away. 

(Yes she would honorable elder.) Lang Ling said with a smile as she sat next to her.

(Send word to Khu Lon, the three of them are to return immediately.) the elder said and then followed along in the trees heading back to the village.

(Goodbye sister Akane.) Lang Ling said with a smile before heading back the way she had come.

* * *

"We're back!" Ranma called in as he entered the house with Akane behind him. 

"Oh good I'll make tea." Kasumi said with a smile as she headed into the kitchen.

"My little girl!" Soun said and then the water works started in.

"Good job boy." Genma said with a smile. Nabiki just watched her sister walk into the kitchen and shook her head.

"Hey Nabiki, didn't have a chance to ask you before, did you deliver on your part of the deal?" Ranma asked as he sat down at his normal spot at the table.

"What deal?" Akane asked confused as she sat down next to him.

"Yep got it right here." Nabiki said with a smile as she held up a piece of paper.

"Why do you have the deed to the Nekohanten?" Akane asked after reading what the paper said.

"I had Nabiki buy it so Cologne might be forced back to China for a little while if things didn't go our way, plus if they did she would be less likely to come back, I hope." Ranma explained as Kasumi walked back in with the tea.

"How did you pay for it?" Akane asked after a moment.

"Made a deal with Kuno. Think I'll open it, might be some good money in that place." Nabiki said as she picked up her cup and started drinking her tea.

"So what did you guys do anyways?" Nabiki asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Paid of dad's debt to Ukyo's dad," Ranma said turning his glare at his father who quickly became a panda. "And we talk to the amazon elders about getting Cologne off our backs. Akane even beat their best warrior, after Shampoo that is, in a spar and the elder wanted her to become an amazon." Ranma said with a grin as he boasted about his fiancé.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Ranma asked looking around the table.

"Well our favorite amazon trio left for China two days ago and Ucchan is closed, seems Ukyo went to visit her dad for a bit. Kuno's been running around grinning and saying something about finally being rid of 'that scourge to all women Saotome'." Nabiki said after thinking for a moment. "So can I be the one to give him the good news?" Nabiki asked with a grin.

"You love to torture him just a bit much Nabiki." Akane said shaking her head. "But sure why not." she said with a laugh.


	3. Return to the Amazons

**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

AN: I realize this chapter doesn't really explain as much as it should with the Amazons but it is only a side story and I didn't want to add too much to it.

* * *

_**Side Story**_

(Be ready to leave in the morning.) Khu Lon said coming down the stairs of the Nekohanten.

(Why great-grandmother?) Shan Pu asked confused.

(The elders have sent word for us to return.) Was all the information she gave before heading back upstairs.

(I wonder what this is all about.) Shan Pu said looking over at Mu Tsu.

(I don't know, but at least she's giving up on Ranma and Akane for the moment. I think we should take this as a blessing for now.) Mu Tsu said with a slight nod before heading upstairs to pack.

(Thank you honorable elders.) Shan Pu whispered to herself before heading upstairs after him.

* * *

Before the sun have even begun to rise, the three amazons were boarding a boat to China. Khu Lon quickly left the two younger ones and made her way to her small room. (What could the elders want right now?) Khu Lon thought out loud to herself as she set up her stuff and went back to working on the plan she had been preparing before the letter had arrived. 

(The Tendo girl will pay for this. I will make sure of that.) Khu Lon growled as she continued working on the potion.

* * *

Shan Pu stared out into the ocean as they took off from the port and watched as Japan became smaller and smaller before her eyes. (Any idea what she is up to?) Mu Tsu asked as he walked next to Shan Pu and put his hands on the railing in front of them. 

(I don't know and I don't think I want to. I only hope what ever it is, she isn't able to see it through.) Shan Pu said with a sigh. Mu Tsu looked down at her and saw the worried look on her face and decided it would be a good idea to change the subject.

(I wonder what the elders want.) Mu Tsu said as he looked back out into the ocean.

(What ever it is, it is not good. There is only two reasons they would call all of us back like that. A war and for punishment.) Shan Pu said softly not taking her eyes off the last speck of Japan she could still see.

(I haven't heard of any battles breaking out in that part of China.) Mu Tsu said shaking his head.

(Neither have I.) Shan Pu said sadly as she looked up at him. (Mu Tsu.) Hearing his name, he looked down at her and couldn't help but smile at her beauty. (Thank you for always being my friend.) Shan Pu said with a slight smile before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Mu Tsu just stood there blushing as he watched her walk away.

(Anytime Shan Pu, any time.) Mu Tsu said sweetly before turning back to look at the ocean.

* * *

(Welcome home.) The elder said walking up to the trio as they walked in through the gates. 

(Thank you honorable elder.) The three said in unison as they bowed to her.

(Mu Tsu please wait out here while I speak to them.) The elder said before turning around and heading into the main hut. Mu Tsu simply bowed and headed over to the bonfire to wait for his turn.

(Hello Mu Tsu.) Came a familiar voice behind him.

Without turning to see who it was, he said, (Hello Lang Ling.) and smiled as the girl sat down next to him.

(You missed some excitement we had recently.) Lang Ling said with a smile.

(Oh yeah? What happened?) Mu Tsu asked as he turned and looked at the rock that was sitting next to him. Lang Ling just laughed and pushed his glasses back down on his nose. Mu Tsu shook his head confused then turned to the other side. (There you are.) Mu Tsu said simply.

(We had a visit from Ranma and Akane.) Lang Ling said and smiled when she saw she had his full attention.

* * *

(Elder Khu Lon) The elder said as she took her place in her seat with the other elders. 

(Yes honorable elder.) Khu Lon said with a bow.

(We had a recent visit from one Ranma Saotome.) The elder said then heard Shan Pu gasp, Khu Lon just remained silent. (I have heard of what you have been doing in Japan and while you were trying to uphold the amazon laws, you acted dishonorably.) This got her attention and she tensed up, but didn't look up at the elder.

(There is no honor in poisoning and brainwashing people to get your way, at least not without just cause, which you didn't have. You lied to us in your letters home about what you were doing. And even after Shan Pu was defeated in fair combat for Ranma by Akane you still came to her house looking for revenge When warranted it is okay but there was no reason for you to seek revenge on Akane, it was not honorable. The elders have talked about this and your fate has been decided unanimously You are hereby stripped of your elder title and banished from amazon land.)

At this Khu Lon shot her gaze up at the elders and looked into each other their eyes, not one looked away from her. Khu Lon simply bowed and walked out of the hut, leaving the village of her ancestors behind her. For a long time no one spoke, and Shan Pu kept her gaze on the floor, not risking being the first one to talk.

(Bring in Mu Tsu.) The elder said finally and one of the girls at the door walked outside to get him.

* * *

(Wow she beat you, saved your life from the fire, and in doing so lost the fight?) Mu Tsu asked still not really believing it. 

(Yeah she was even asked to join us but she turned the elder down.) Lang Ling said shaking her head.

(Not surprised, I don't think she's gonna want to deal with amazons for a long time.) Mu Tsu said, the last few words getting softer as he watched Khu Lon leaving the village. (This is bad.) Mu Tsu said shaking his head as he looked back toward the hut she had come from.

(Why?) Lang Ling asked confused.

(She didn't have her elder staff.) Mu Tsu said knowing what that meant, she had lost her elder spot and more then likely been banished. (Poor Shan Pu.) Mu Tsu said softly as an amazon started walking toward him from the tent. He smiled at Lang Ling and then stood up to follow her into the hut.

* * *

(Mu Tsu I am sure you have heard by now that we had a visit from Ranma and Akane.) The elder said and after Mu Tsu nodded that he had she continued. (While they were here they spoke out on your behalf, yours and Shan Pu's. This is the only reason the two of you aren't being banished along with Khu Lon Instead, the elders have agreed as to what should be done with the two of you.) The elder said before turning to Shan Pu. 

(Shan Pu, Mu Tsu will be your husband.) Shan Pu just nodded her head in agreement. Then Mu Tsu said what she never thought she would ever heard and for a moment she thought she had heard him wrong until he repeated it.

(No.) Mu Tsu said calmly even though he know what was coming. (Mu Tsu no! Why would you do that?) Shan Pu asked in utter confusion as she turned to look at him.

(Mu Tsu take it back before it's too late.) Shan Pu pleaded as she grabbed onto the sleeve of his robe.

(No Shan Pu I will not force you to marry me, I would be no better then Khu Lon trying to force Ranma to marry you.) Mu Tsu said as he looked up at her with a smile. She stared at him in complete disbelief, unable to understand why he was doing what he was, but before she could say anything else, the elder spoke again.

(Very well Mu Tsu, then you are hereby banished from amazon land. You are no longer one of our people.) The elder said without a hint of emotion in her voice.

(Yes honorable elder.) Mu Tsu said with a bow before stealing one last look at Shan Pu and heading out of the hut.

(Mu Tsu no.) Shan Pu pleaded as she watched him leave. (Honorable elders please, please don't banish Mu Tsu.) Shan Pu pleaded as she turned back to them.

(He made his choice Shan Pu. What's done is done.) The elder said pointly. Shan Pu looked back at the door and then took off running outside.

* * *

(Mu Tsu why did you do that?!) Shan Pu called after him as she watched him walking through the gates, the tears started to fall down her cheeks but she made no move to remove them. 

(Goodbye Shan Pu.) Mu Tsu called back softly as the tears began to make their way down his face as well.

(There is nothing we can do for him Shan Pu.) The elder said as she came up next to Shan Pu.

(Honorable elder.) Shan Pu said as she choked back the tears.

(Yes Shan Pu.)

(Banish me.) Shan Pu said coolly as she looked where Mu Tsu had headed, though he could no longer be seen.

(Why dear child?) The elder asked with the slightest hint of sympathy in her voice.

(It is not fair that Mu Tsu is turned away, even if by his own choice, when he has done nothing wrong and I, who has done everything wrong, is allowed to remain here. Please honorable elder, banish me. I haven't nothing left for me here.)

(Very well child. Shan Pu you are hereby banished from amazon land and no longer one of us.) The elder said and watched as Shan Pu started off in the direction Mu Tsu had gone.

(If she loves him enough to be banished to be with him, why didn't she just marry him in the first place?) Lang Ling asked as she walked over and stood next to the elder.

(Pride dear child, pride.) The elder said shaking her head.

(Shan Pu and my brother sure are odd.) Lang Ling said with a smile.

(That they are.) The elder said before turning and heading back to her hut, letting one single tear slide down her cheek.

* * *

Khu Lon had set up her camp as far away as she could get in one night's journey and began making plans for her return to Japan as she sat before the fire. (You will do nicely.) Khu Lon said with an evil grin as she held up the vial, full of the potion she had been working on. (Akane Tendo, you will pay dearly for this.) Khu Lon vowed to herself as she swirled the mixture around with a cackle.

* * *

(Why did you do it Mu Tsu?) Shan Pu asked, her voice full of concern, as she walked into his camp later that night. 

(Shan Pu?) Mu Tsu asked confused as he turned away from his fire to look at her. (Shan Pu what are you doing here? You will get in trouble if you are seen talking with a banished one.) Mu Tsu said with a horrified look on his face.

(Not if I am banished as well.) Shan Pu said as she walked over and sat down next to him.

(Right not if you're bani...WHAT?!) Mu Tsu screamed as what she had said finally sunk in. Shan Pu just smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. (Why did you get banished Shan Pu? It wasn't because I told the elders no was it? Please tell me I didn't get you banished.) Mu Tsu said as he once again began crying.

(No Mu Tsu, I asked to be.) Shan Pu said with a sigh as she looked into the fire.

(Why would you do that Shan Pu? What could be worth losing your home, your family, your honor?) Mu Tsu asked in complete disbelief.

(I didn't lose my honor, in fact by doing what I did, I was able to keep it.) Shan Pu said with a smile as she looked up at the stars overhead. (The stars out here are beautiful, you can barely see them in Nermia) Shan Pu said as she traced the constellations she knew with her finger.

(Shan Pu don't change the subject. Tell me, what was worth losing everything?) Mu Tsu asked again as he turned her so she was facing him.

(You.) Shan Pu said sweetly before leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. Mu Tsu just stared at her in shock as she curled up against him, pushing him back onto the ground, and rested her head on his chest. A moment later she was sleeping peacefully and Mu Tsu watched her body rise and fall with her slow, steady breathing.

(I love you Shan Pu.) Mu Tsu said softly as he brushed her hair out of her face and closed his eyes.

* * *

(Good morning Mu Tsu.) Shan Pu said with a smile as she watched him getting up. 

(Oh good morning Shan Pu.) Mu Tsu said with a bow to the camp fire. Shan Pu just shook her head laughing. (So what are we going to do?) Mu Tsu asked the tent.

(We are going to eat breakfast.) Shan Pu said with a smile as she took the food off the fire.

(You made me breakfast?) Mu Tsu asked his back pack with a large smile.

(No Mu Tsu the backpack didn't make you breakfast.) Shan Pu said with a giggle.

Mu Tsu looked confused and put down his glasses and shook his head at the bag before turning to the real Shan Pu. Just seeing her face brought a smile to his lips but thoughts of the night before came to his mind and his expression quickly became saddened.

(Don't worry Mu Tsu we will be okay.) Shan Pu said with a reassuring smile as she handed him a plate of food and kissed him on the cheek.

(So what are we going to do?) Mu Tsu asked looking up at Shan Pu as he ate his breakfast.

(I don't see a point in staying in China, there's nothing left for us here.) Shan Pu said sadly. (Maybe back to Nermia) Shan Pu said after a moment.

(There's nothing left for us there either Shan Pu.) Mu Tsu said with a sigh as he looked at his plate.

(We have friends there and besides Khu Lon isn't going to give up. She will go back after Akane and Ranma.) Shan Pu said matter-of-factly, knowing her ex-great-grandmother was probably already making plans to go after them.

(Friends?) Mu Tsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

(Yeah when Ranma told me he chose Akane he also told me he wanted to be my friend and even with me trying to steal him, the others always came to help when it was needed. I think, as long as I don't try to take Ranma, which I don't plan on, I think they will be our friends. And besides they will need our help when Khu Lon does show up to attack them.) Shan Pu said nodding as she finished off her breakfast.

(Alright Shan Pu, back to Nermia) Mu Tsu said with a smile.


	4. Unseen by All

**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

AN: Alex Ultra brought up a pretty good point and I figured I would answer on here as well as the message I sent him. In case any one had missed it, every other elder other the Khu Lon had voted against her. So unless she has 50 of the vote as Matriarch she would be out voted. And as far as the vile goes you get to find out this chapter :)

Edited 02/23/08

* * *

"Not bad, getting better every day." Ranma said with a smile when they had finished their morning spar. 

"Got a great sensei." Akane replied with a smile as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead with her towel.

"Of course." Ranma said with an ear to ear grin.

"Aiyee! Ranma!" Shan Pu called out as she jumped over the gate and landed in the yard.

"Back from China?" Ranma asked looking over at her.

"No time talk! Khu Lon coming, Khu Lon mad!" Shan Pu insisted as she ran over to them with Mu Tsu not far behind.

"Didn't like us talking to the Elders?" Akane asked looking over at her.

"Khu Lon get banished, no Elder any more. Khu Lon say she take out on Akane." Shan Pu explained worry noticeable in her voice.

"She should be here soon. We barely got back before her." Mu Tsu said to the rock by the koi pond.

"No time for that Mu Tsu." Shan Pu cried annoyed as she put his glasses down on his face. "Akane go now." Shan Pu insisted turning her attention back to Akane.

"Where? Even if I did run she would just find me." Akane responded after looking up at Ranma for a moment.

"You're quite right about that." Khu Lon said laughing as she walked over to the group.

"Stay away from Akane." Ranma warned as he stepped in front of her.

"If you had just come back to China with us in the first place I wouldn't have to do this." Khu Lon said as he reached into her robe and pulled out a vile before throwing it toward Akane.

"Akane look out!" Ranma screamed as he leaped at her, trying to knock her out of the way. The vile shattered when it hit the ground in front of them and cause a large explosion. When the smoke had cleared both Ranma and Akane were gone.

"What did you do with Ranma and Akane?" Genma, who had come out with Soun when Khu Lon showed up demanded looking over at her.

Khu Lon looked over at him and smiled. "They are some where where you will never find them." Khu Lon said laughing before turning and leaving the yard.

"My little girl!" Soun cried out as the water works kicked in.

"Do you two know how to get them back?" Genma asked looking over at Shan Pu and Mu Tsu, who were still standing there in shock.

"Shan Pu no know. Shan Pu try find out." Shan Pu promised as she turned and headed out of the yard.

"We will let you know if we find anything." Mu Tsu promised with a nod of his head before following Shan Pu out.

* * *

"What happened?" Akane asked rubbing the back of her head. She winced when she brushed up against the knot on the back of her head. "What did Cologne throw at me?" Akane wondered as she looked around trying to get her bearings straight. 

"Hey Akane you okay?" Ranma asked as he sat up next to her.

"Yeah just a bump on the head. What happened to Shampoo and Mu Tsu?" Akane asked looking around noticing they were the only two in the yard.

"I guess we were out for a while, but they could have at least brought us inside." Ranma said annoyed as he stood up before helping Akane to her feet. "Let's head inside and see what's going on." Ranma suggested as he started toward the door.

"Good idea." Akane agreed as she followed him in.

* * *

"Hey what's the big idea leaving us out in the yard?" Ranma asked as he walked into the dinning room to find their dads, Kasumi and Nabiki sitting around the table. 

"So she said some place we'll never find them? Did she say anything else?" Nabiki asked looking over at Genma.

"No that was it. Shampoo and Mu Tsu are looking into it but even they don't know what she did to Ranma and Akane." Genma replied shaking his head.

"What are you talking about pop? We're right here." Ranma said waving his arms in the air.

"Umm Ranma I don't think they can see us." Akane said after waving her hands in front of her father's face.

"Wait, the old ghoul made it so they can't see or hear us? What is the point in that?" Ranma asked confused.

"Well she wasn't trying to get you Ranma, only me. And how am I supposed to ask for help when no one can hear me?" Akane asked as she looked back at the rest of the group around the table.

"So what do we do?" Ranma asked after a moment.

"Hope Shampoo and the others can come up with something." Akane responded, not really sure herself.

"Great this just keeps getting better doesn't it?" Ranma asked with a laugh. Before Akane could respond, Nabiki stood up and headed upstairs passing right through Ranma. "Umm she just walked through me." Ranma said confused as he pointed after Nabiki.

"I saw. I wonder..." Akane said as she reached out to touch the table. "No it's solid. Why would people pass through us but my hand doesn't pass through the table?" Akane asked looking up at Ranma.

"I don't know but I'm hungry." Ranma said with a laugh as he picked up the bowl that had been sat out for him.

"Enjoy that while you can, after tonight Kasumi probably wont set out food for us since we're not there to them. You're going to have to eat my cooking." Akane said with a smile as she picked up her bowl as well.

* * *

"Well no sense letting this go to waste." Genma said with a smile as he reached over to picked up Ranma's bowl. "Hey where'd it go?" Genma asked confused when he noticed the bowl was no longer there. 

"My little girl!" Soun wailed soaking both Kasumi and Genma in his tears.

"Good idea Soun." Genma said as he reached over for Akane's bowl. "Huh? That one's gone too? What is going on?" Genma asked scratching his head.

"I don't know. Would you like some tea?" Kasumi asked looking over at him with a smile.

"Not right now thanks. Soun let's go play a game of go, it will do you some good to get your mind off things." Genma said getting up and leading Soun away from the table.

* * *

"Weird so when we pick up something, it disappears completely from them?" Akane asked looking over at Ranma. 

"Looks that way. I guess it can't just float in midair there." Ranma replied laughing.

"Why not?" Akane asked as she set her empty bowl back down on the table.

"Well if they saw a bunch of floating objects they would be able to figure out where we are pretty easy. What would be the point of sending us here then?" Ranma asked with a laugh as he put his bowl back down as well.

"I guess you have a point there." Akane said with a smile.

* * *

Akane was laying down in her bed later that night when she heard her window opening, looking over she saw Ranma climbing in over her desk. "What's up Ranma?" Akane asked when he was standing next to her bed. 

"Couldn't get to sleep with out you, mind if I sleep in here?" Ranma asked with a grin.

"Sure just don't try anything." Akane replied with a laugh as she pulled the blankets back so he could climb in.

"Me try anything? Never!" Ranma insisted with a smile as he got into the bed next to her and covered himself up.

"Uh huh sure." Akane mocked with a smile as she curled up next to him.

"Did I try anything the entire time we were in China?" Ranma asked as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"No but we weren't invisible to everyone at the time." Akane replied giggling.

"True, but don't worry I'll wait til we're married." Ranma said as he kissed Akane on her forehead.

"Good night Ranma." Akane said as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Good night Akane." Ranma whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Making breakfast?" Ranma asked with a smile as he walked into the kitchen to find Akane standing at the stove. 

"Yeah Kasumi already put their food out on the table so I figured it was a good time to get ours ready." Akane said turning to face him with a smile.

"You being careful?" Ranma asked as he looked into the skillet. _Well it looks and smells like food. Let's just hope it tastes that way._ Ranma thought to himself.

"Yes I have been very careful." Akane said with a smile before shooing him away from the stove.

"I'll get some more tea." Kasumi said with a smile as she stood up from the table and headed into the kitchen. "Oh my." Kasumi whispered when she saw the skillet on the stove. _Guess that answers that question._ Kasumi thought to herself with a smile as she walked back into the dinning room.

"Where's the tea Kasumi?" Soun asked when she came back empty handed.

"It will have to wait, the kitchen is occupied at the moment." Kasumi informed him with a smile.

"By who?" Nabiki asked confused.

"Not sure but by the mess...er look of things I would say Akane is cooking."

"What?!" Echoed the people around the table. Nabiki, Soun and Genma all looked at each other for a moment before jumping up and dashing into the kitchen.

"Well the mess does look like Akane's doing." Nabiki agreed when she looked around the kitchen.

"My little girl!" Soun wailed as the water works started in once again.

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is, I was only cooking breakfast." Akane said annoyed as she looked over at the audience 

"Yeah but ya gotta remember they can't see us, plus they have no idea we're still here." Ranma reminded her as they headed toward the table with their food.

"On the bright side, at least we don't have to eat what ever it was she cooked." Nabiki said with a laugh as Kasumi started cleaning up the kitchen. They weren't able to hear Akane's response, had they been able to, they probably would have run scared from the growl that echoed off of the walls.

"Just ignore her Akane, it tastes great." Ranma said with a smile trying to calm her down.

"She is very lucky I can't mallet her at the moment." Akane growled under her breath as she started eating her breakfast. Ranma just smiled to himself, for once it wasn't him on the receiving end of her anger.

* * *

As Akane opened the door and walked into the room, she saw Nabiki sitting down at her desk typing at her computer. "Time for some pay back. Wonder what I can do to her from here." Akane thought out loud as she walked over and noticed Nabiki was typing up some progress reports on money she was owed. 

"I wonder..." Akane said out loud as she reached over and hit the delete key once. The letter that had just been typed was deleted startling Nabiki. Akane grin from ear to ear and she pushed back down on the button and held it until every thing that had been typed out was gone.

"What the?" Nabiki cried out as she jumped back from her desk.

'That's for making fun of my cooking.' Akane typed out to her.

'Akane?' Nabiki typed on the computer.

'Yes but you can talk, I can hear you.' Akane reminded her with a laugh.

"You two okay?" Nabiki asked as she kept her eyes fixed on her computer.

'Yeah a bit bored but okay. Want me to get Ranma?' Akane wondered.

"No let me call up Shampoo and let them know about this. It might help them find a way to bring you two back." Nabiki said before rushing out of the room and heading downstairs for the phone.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Akane said with a smile as she walked into the dojo to find Ranma practicing a kata. 

"What was?" Ranma asked not bothering to stop.

"Seems I can talk to Nabiki by typing on her computer." Akane said as she started warming up.

"Really?" Ranma asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah she's gonna tell Mu Tsu and Shampoo about it, thinks it might help us get outta here." Akane said as she got into a offensive stance.

"Nice. Ready?" Ranma asked as he took his normal relaxed stance.

"Yeah. Been wondering some thing though." Akane said as she leaped at him with a kick to his head.

"What's that?" Ranma asked as he dodged the attack with ease.

"Well all that about Cologne getting revenge and killing me and all, this seems almost too easy. I mean what's the point?" Akane asked as she moved into the dodge and try a round house to his stomach as she came down out of the air.

"I know what you mean. What ever the point of this was..." Ranma started as he back flipped away from her kick. "I don't think this is the revenge. As far as I can tell..." Ranma leaped over the next round of kicks that were thrown at him.

"This isn't her revenge. If it was it would be her wanting us out of the way while she attacked our family, but she's not. Something tells me what ever it is she has planned she just needed us out of the way for a few days." Ranma informed her as he switched from defensive and started to attack Akane.

"Why do you keep saying us? The vile was aimed at me." Akane said confused as she began blocking punches that were aimed at her stomach. She missed a few of them and was thrown across the room.

"I think that's what she wanted us to believe." Ranma said as he relaxed back into his stance as he waited for Akane to get back up. "Think about it." Ranma said as he jumped into the air, trying to catch Akane with a kick to the head.

"Everyone knows by now that I'm gonna jump in to protect you, she saw me standing not that far from you. I think she meant to get both of us." Ranma explained as he landed a round house kick to Akane's side sending her flying across the room again.

"Come on Akane concentrate, you should have been able to block that one." Ranma said shaking his head as he watched her stand up.

* * *

"Okay we're all set up." Nabiki said with a smile as she started up the computer she had just moved into the dining room. 

"What's with the computer?" Mu Tsu asked with raised eye brows.

"It's so Ranma and Akane can talk to us." Nabiki said looking over at him and Shan Pu. "You guys here?" Nabiki asked the air around them.

'Yep. We're both here.' Ranma typed on the computer.

"Interesting." Mu Tsu said with a smile.

'So any luck getting us back see able?' Ranma asked via the computer.

"We think so. If it's what we think it is, then we should be able to fix it." Mu Tsu said with a smile.

'Good I need to be able to mallet Nabiki for a comment she made this morning.' Akane typed causing Ranma to laugh and Nabiki to wince.

"Shan Pu get stuff to fix ready. Shan Pu have done by tomorrow. But Shan Pu no understand why Khu Lon do this...it...it is...Ayiee!" Shan Pu cried out turning toward Mu Tsu for his support

"What Shan Pu was trying to say is this is too easily solved for the type of revenge she should have been going after. Unless she just wanted you out of the way for a while, which I don't see that as being the case since she hasn't tried anything, sending you to a parallel dimension that's easy to get you back from seems more like a practical joke rather then revenge." Mu Tsu said gaining a nod from Shan Pu.

'We were thinking the same thing. But I believe that Cologne wanted both me and Akane out of the way, by now she had to know I was going to jump in the way. She should have been expecting it. Something tells me that what ever she is planning, it's going to take a while but she needed us out of the way now.' Ranma typed out.

"You're probably right. We'll keep an eye out for what ever she might be doing. But for now we need to start working on the potion to get you back. We'll be by tomorrow." Mu Tsu said standing up and heading out with Shan Pu following.

* * *

"Greetings." Akane said with a smile as Ranma climbed in through her window later that night. 

"Hello." Ranma said with a grin as he shut her window and climbed into the bed.

"Why don't you use the door? It's not like they can see you." Akane said with a laugh as Ranma pulled the blanket up, covering both of them.

"Habit really." Ranma said with a laugh as he pulled Akane against him.

* * *

"So all we have to do is throw this where they are standing?" Nabiki asked gesturing toward the vile in Shan Pu's hand. 

"Yes that is all." Mu Tsu agreed with a nod.

"Okay Ranma, Akane stand near the computer and let me know when you are ready." Nabiki said after Shan Pu handed her the vile and she turned toward the computer.

'Ready.' Ranma typed out as he held onto Akane's hand.

"Here goes nothing." Nabiki said with a laugh as she threw the vile down in front of the computer. The vile shattered as it hit the floor and caused a cloud of smoke to engulf the entire area. As it started to dissipate, two figures could be seen in the middle of it. Once the smoke was cleared completely, Ranma and Akane were standing there still holding hands.

"Welcome back." Nabiki said with a smile as she walked over and hugged Akane.

"You know this doesn't get you out of a malleting." Akane said with a laugh when the hug had ended.

"Yeah yeah." Nabiki said sticking out her tongue.

* * *

"I still think that was way to easy." Akane said shaking her head as she climbed up on the roof and found Ranma sitting there later that night. 

"I agree. What ever her true plan was, that was just to get us out of the way for a bit. We won't really know what she was planning until she strikes" Ranma agreed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Deal with it when it comes?" Akane asked as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Sounds good." Ranma said with a smile.


	5. Wake up Akane

**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

AN: Slight bit of sadness in this chapter but not a major tear jerker.

Edited 02/23/08

* * *

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Akane asked softly after joining Ranma on the roof of the dojo. The sun had set a few minutes ago and save for the light coming from the house below, the yard was covered in darkness. 

"I don't know, but I'm more ready then I was last time." Ranma said with a grin as he looked over at her.

"Well you did have more warning this time." Akane said with a smile as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ya ready for tomorrow?" Ranma asked after a minute of silence filled the air around them.

"Yeah I think so." Akane said with a nod of her head. "Now the question is, is everyone else ready for our wedding?" Akane asked with a laugh as she looked up at the stars over head.

"I think they are. We already took care of the main players, and I don't think we really have to worry about the others." Ranma said reassuringly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I hope so, I really want tomorrow to go off without any problems." Akane said with a sigh as she thought back to the last time they had almost gotten married.

"I'm sure it will." Ranma assured her as he pulled her closer to his body and looked up at the stars above.

* * *

"Wow Akane you look amazing." Ukyo said with a smile as she walked into Akane's room the next day. Akane was standing in the middle of her room as Kasumi put the finishing touches on the obi bow. "You're shiromuku looks beautiful." Ukyo said as Akane turned to face her and she was able to see it completely. 

"Just wait till Ranma sees this." Nabiki said with her 'I can make some money off this' grin as she walked into the room.

"What ever you are planning you can just forget it." Akane warned her as she turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. "I'm nervous enough as it is, I don't need ta be worrying about what you have up your sleeve as well Nabiki." Akane said as she looked at her sister through her reflection in the mirror.

"You're no fun." Nabiki said with mocked hurt as she waved her hand in the air and walked out of the room.

"I'll go see how the groom is doing." Ukyo said with a laugh as she headed out of the room as well.

* * *

"How's it going Ranma?" Ukyo asked with a smile after knocking on the door and being told to enter. 

"Okay." Ranma said with a nod of his head as he stepped into his zori sandals.

"Not sure which is better the tux or the haori-hakama." Ukyo said after looking him over for a minute.

"No idea myself." Ranma said as he finished getting ready and looked at himself in the mirror to make sure everything was in it's place.

"Well let's get you out to the dojo, it's about time." Genma said as he walked into the room and looked Ranma over. "Not bad boy." Genma said with a proud smile before starting back out of the room.

"Show time." Ukyo said with a smile as she turned and followed Ranma out of the room.

* * *

"Kasumi who is that out in the yard?" Akane asked turning away from the window to face her sister after she had caught sight of someone moving out by the koi pond. 

Kasumi walked over next to her sister to look out the bedroom window catching sight of the figure moving away from the koi pond. "I don't know Akane." Kasumi answered shaking her head as she looked back over at her.

"I'm going to go check it out." Akane said rushing from the room.

"Akane wait!" Kasumi called after her but she was already rushing down the stairs. "You're supposed to be getting married." Kasumi said to the empty room before shaking her head and heading downstairs to let the others know what Akane was up to.

* * *

"Kasumi where's 'Kane?" Ranma asked looking up from his seat on the floor as Kasumi walked into the dojo. 

"She saw some stranger in the yard and went chasing after him before I could stop her." Kasumi explained as Ranma jumped up and rushed out of the dojo.

"Stupid tomboy rushin' off by herself like that." Ranma mumbled under his breath as he started through the yard. Truthfully he was worried about her, thinking Khu Lon might be up to something, but he wasn't about to admit it to himself.

* * *

"'Kane!" Ranma called as he finished searching the yard and headed out of the front gate. "Where is she?" Ranma wondered out loud to himself as he passed through the gate and look down the street. As he turned to look the other way a movement caught his eye. As he strained to see what it was he realized it was Akane about a block away. 

"'Kane!" Ranma called after her and he started making his way toward her. If she heard him she wasn't showing any sign as she stepped off the sidewalk and started making her way across the street. As Ranma tried to figure out what she was doing the squealing of tires could be heard as a car, speeding around the corner, tried to slam on its breaks before hitting her, but given it's speed it wasn't able to stop in time.

As the car hit Akane she was sent flying through the air, landing on the other side of the street. "'Kane!" Ranma screamed as he rushed toward her as the driver was getting out of the car.

"Oh Kami!" The driver breathed as he saw blood was coming out of the wound on her head straining the ground around her.

"'Kane!" Ranma screamed again as he reached her and drop to the ground next to her.

"I'm so sorry she came out of no where." The driver insisted as he looked on in shock.

"Go ta the Tendo dojo tell them what has happened and ta meet me at Tofu's." Ranma said not bothering to turn and look at the man as he picked Akane up into his arms.

"You shouldn't move her." The man said shaking his head.

"Just go." Ranma screamed at him before jumping up to the roof and rushing off toward Tofu's.

* * *

"Dr. Tofu!" Ranma screamed as he busted in the door of the clinic with Akane still in his arms. "Dr. Tofu!" Ranma screamed again when he hadn't answered. 

A moment later Tofu came rushing out of the back, took one look at Ranma and Akane and said, "Bring her in the back." Turning he headed back to the exam room without waiting for a response from Ranma.

"What happened?" Tofu asked as Ranma set Akane down on the bed and Tofu started checking for her pulse.

"She was hit by a car." Ranma said as he held onto Akane's hand, never taking his eyes off of her face. Tofu was about to ask him to wait outside but he knew Ranma wouldn't listen, so just ignored him as he continued working on Akane.

* * *

By the time the Tendos and Saotomes had arrived at the clinic, Akane was already resting peacefully. "How is she?" Soun asked as Tofu walked out into the waiting room leaving Ranma with Akane. 

"She's stable for now. I wont know the extent of her head injuries until she wakes up. But I wouldn't worry Akane is a fighter, if anyone can pull through it's her." Tofu said with a smile when he noticed Soun was about to break into water works.

"Can we see her?" Nabiki asked looking over at him from her seat on the couch.

"Yeah just make it quick and only a few at a time please." Tofu said with a smile before taking Soun and Kasumi back to see Akane.

"My poor little girl!" Soun wailed the moment he stepped into the room and saw Akane laying on the bed with a bandage around her head. Ranma was still sitting in a chair next to the bed holding hands with Akane, but Tofu noticed by now he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Nabiki looked up toward the exam room Akane was in when she heard her father start crying. Shaking her head, she stood up and headed back. Leaning in the doorway she looked over at Kasumi and said, "Kasumi why don't you take father home and get him some dinner. I'll be along in a minute." Nabiki looked over at Akane with a sad smile before looking over at Tofu for support. 

"Nabiki's right Mr. Tendo. You should head home and try to get some rest, I will let you know if there is any changes." Tofu said with a smile as he lead Soun out of the room and into the hall where Genma and Nodoka were waiting.

"Yes I think we could all use something to eat." Nodoka said with a smile as she started ushering everyone out. Nabiki was about to protest going as well but Nodoka stopped her with a smile and spoke only loud enough for her to hear.

"I'll send you back with some food for them after we have had the chance to eat." Nabiki thought for a second and then nodded at this and started out of the clinic with the others.

* * *

"Ranma? You awake?" Nabiki asked quietly as she walked back into the exam room later that night. 

"Yeah Nabs I'm awake." Ranma replied not bothering to turn around to look at her.

"Brought you some food." Nabiki said with a smile as she pulled up a chair next to Ranma and handed him the dish.

"Thanks." Ranma said opening the dish and picking up the chop sticks that came with it.

"How she doing?" Nabiki asked, after he had finished, nodding toward her sister.

"She's in a coma. Dr. Tofu is callin' ya house right now ta tell ya dad and Kasumi." Ranma replied sadly keeping his eyes locked on Akane's face.

"Any idea how long she will stay in a coma?" Nabiki asked hopefully.

"He said it could be days or years, no real way ta know." Ranma said shaking his head sadly.

"She'll be okay Ranma, she's strong." Nabiki said with a smile as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I know but it doesn't make the wait any easier." Ranma said softly as he looked up at her.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest." Nabiki suggested when she saw how tired he looked.

"I'm gonna sleep here tonight. Dr. Tofu said we can take her home tomorrow ta make her more comfortable so I'm gonna stay with her until then." Ranma said as he turned back toward Akane.

"Alright I'm going to head home. Kasumi and Aunt Nodoka will need some help cleaning up." Nabiki said as she stood up from her chair and picked up the empty dish.

"Cleanin' up?" Ranma asked confused as he turned to look at her as she reached the door way.

"From the wedding." Nabiki reminded him sadly.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten." Ranma whispered as he turned back to look at Akane.

* * *

"Now remember to change to bandages every day and if she seems like she's in any pain give me a call and I will bring her some stronger pain meds. For now just use the ones I gave you and make sure you put this on her wound when you clean the dressings." Tofu said as he handed Ranma a tube of healing salve. 

"And if you need any help I'm sure Kasumi will be happy to." Tofu said with a smile as he placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "She'll be fine, it's just going to take a while." Tofu assured him before starting toward the door.

"I know Dr. Tofu, she's too stubborn ta give up." Ranma said with a slight laugh as he sat down on the edge of Akane's bed where he had laid her only a minute before.

"Well ya back home 'Kane. I called Ucchan and the others, they're gonna come o'er today ta talk with ya. Dr. Tofu said it would be good for ya ta have some company, said it would help ya ta fight harder. And ya better 'Kane, ya hear me? No givin' up on me." Ranma demanded as he took a hold of her hand lightly kisses the top of it.

* * *

"How she doing?" Ukyo asked as she stood at Akane's doorway and looked into the room. 

"No real change since last night." Ranma answered turning to look at her.

"Why don't you go get something to eat, I'll stay with her while you're gone." Ukyo promised with a smile as she walked over and helped Ranma to his feet.

"Alright." Ranma said quietly as he turned and headed out the door. "You can talk to her if ya want. Dr. Tofu says she can hear people talkin' ta her and that it can help her get better faster." Ranma informed her as he stopped in the doorway and turned back to Ukyo.

"Alright." Ukyo said with a smile as she watched Ranma leave before turning back to Akane. "Now the only question is what should we talk about?" Ukyo asked with a laugh to Akane.

"Well I closed Ucchan's for the day so I could come over here to see you and figured Ranma could use some company. Plus I still don't really trust Konatsu to run it by himself. Not that I mind closing it really, yeah I'll lose a day's worth but to tell you the truth I really needed a day off anyways." Ukyo informed Akane as she looked out the window into the yard below.

"It's a beautiful day out. Lots of sun and clear skies. The weather man said we aren't supposed to get any rain for the next few days, although they are pretty much never right, I really hope he is this time. We could really use a few beautiful days like this." Ukyo said with a smile as she turned back toward Akane.

"And if you hurry up and get out of that bed you might even get to see them." Ukyo teased jokingly as she squeezed Akane's hand.

* * *

"Shan Pu turn." Shan Pu said as she walked into the room startling Ukyo. "Sorry Shan Pu no mean to scare, Ranma said Shan Pu come visit Akane." Shan Pu said with a smile as she walked over to the bed. 

"Ah okay. I could use a stretch anyways. Where's Ranma at?" Ukyo asked with a smile as she stood up and started out of the room.

"Ranma eating." Shan Pu said keeping her back to Ukyo.

"Okay thanks." Ukyo said with a smile as she started downstairs to check on Ranma.

(I hope Akane doesn't mind, but I'm going to talk to you in Chinese. It is too hard speaking in Japanese and Ranma said talking to you would help but he didn't say it had to be in Japanese.)Shan Pu said with a laugh as she switched to her native tongue.

(Mu tsu and I started working at the Cat Café under your sister Nabiki, and poor Mu tsu thought that Khu Lon was a slave driver. But at least Nabiki pays him.) Shan Pu said with a laugh.

(I know what you are thinking, I was never really nice to Mu tsu either and you're right but while I was an Amazon I couldn't. It would just hurt him more then I already was. If I was nice to Mu tsu he would take it as having a chance to marry me and I couldn't marry him if he didn't beat me in combat. The funny thing is Mu tsu probably could have beaten me for years, but he didn't want to hurt me. I always thought it was sweet but Khu Lon saw it as a weakness. I guess I should have just listened to myself but I didn't want to be banished from the tribe. Funny how things work out huh? I should have just gotten banished the first time Mu tsu had asked me to marry him, I would have saved all of us a lot of trouble.) Shan Pu said sadly as she shook her head.

* * *

"How's she doin'?" Ranma asked looking up as Ukyo walked into the room and sat down at the table when Kasumi asked her to. 

"Same, Shampoo is up there with her now. Hey Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked looking up at him.

"What's up Ucchan?" Ranma asked between mouthfuls of food.

"I don't mean to cause problems, but is Akane safe up there with Shampoo? They're haven't exactly been best friends for the last few years." Ukyo reminded him. Before Ranma could answer, Mu Tsu spoke up.

"You have nothing to worry about, Akane-san is as safe as she would be if Ranma was by her side at the moment." Mu Tsu explained as she sat down at the table and was handed a plate of food by Kasumi.

"What do you mean?" Ukyo asked looking up at him confused.

"For one the whole reason Shan Pu would attack Akane in the past has been removed. Two although Shan Pu is no longer an Amazon and any kiss of death has been removed she is still a warrior and would not dishonor herself by attacking someone who is already in a coma. Plus Akane beat Shan Pu in a fair fight, and Shan Pu sees her as a fellow warrior." Mu Tsu explained as he began eating the food that was in front of him.

"But if that's the case why was Shampoo so bent on killing Ran-chan in the beginning?" Ukyo asked remembering the stories Ranma had told her about when Shan Pu first came to Japan.

"That was his own fault." Mu Tsu said with a laugh. Looking over at Ranma, he noticed the confused look on his face. "What you need to understand about the kiss of death is it's not really a promise of revenge. What it's really meant for is respect toward outside warriors. You're telling them that you see them as someone who is worthy of a fight to the death, which is very honorable to the Amazons."

"But then why did Shampoo act like it was for revenge?" Ranma asked confused as he finished off his plate and set the chop sticks down on top of it.

"Truthfully it is not required to give a kiss of death during a tournament. But Shan Pu was already pissed since you had eaten the prize feast that she had worked so hard to earn and you add to that the fact that you didn't just beat her in fair combat. You humiliated her in front of the entire tribe." Mu Tsu explained as he too finished off the food in front of him.

"Ah." Ranma whispered nodding his head in understanding. "Well I should be getting back up to Akane. Thanks for explainin' that ta me Mu Tsu." Ranma said with a slight bow as he stood up and started toward the stairs.

"Any time." Mu Tsu called after him with a smile.

* * *

(And then the bowl of ramen landed on his head. You should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless.) Shan Pu said with a laugh as Ranma walked into the room getting her attention. 

"Ranma Shan Pu just finished telling Akane about too too funny story about Mu tsu dropping ramen on head." Shan Pu said with a smile as she looked over at him.

"In Chinese?" Ranma asked with a smile as Shan Pu stood up to give him the spot on the bed next to Akane.

"Shan Pu speak better that way." Shan Pu said with a bow as she started out of the room.

"Thank you Shampoo." Ranma called after her without turning around.

"What for?" Shan Pu asked as she stopped in the doorway to turn around.

"For stayin' with 'Kane." Ranma said with a smile as he turned to her.

"Shan Pu no mind. If Ranma want Shan Pu stay again, Ranma just ask." Shan Pu said with a smile as she headed out of the room.

* * *

"Any change today?" Ranma asked walking into Akane's room after Kasumi had finished bathing her, just like he had done every day for the last two months. 

"Well she has quite a bit more color to her then she did in the beginning and Dr. Tofu said we should take that as a good sign." Kasumi said with a smile as she stood up from the bed to let Ranma have the spot. "Should I bring your breakfast up now?" Kasumi asked as she walked toward the door.

"Please." Ranma said with a smile before turning back to Akane.

"Alright." Kasumi said as she left the room and started down stairs.

"Good mornin' 'Kane." Ranma said with a smile as he picked up her hand and gently kissed the back on it. "What should I read ta ya today?" Ranma asked as he reached over to her desk and started going through the books Kasumi had put there for him.

"Mmm." The sound coming from behind him caused Ranma to jump and turn around to the bed.

"'Kane!" Ranma screamed happily when he saw her eyes starting to open. "Kasumi!" Ranma screamed as he ran from the room. "Kasumi call Dr. Tofu! 'Kane's wakin' up!" Ranma yelled down the stairs before rushing back into the room.

"Good mornin' 'Kane." Ranma said with a smile as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. Akane looked up at him for a moment before asking,

"Who are you?" Ranma was taken back and just stared at her for a moment, but before he could answer Akane asked, "And who am I?"

* * *

"It's normal, this sometimes happens with head injuries like the one Akane sustained." Dr. Tofu explained after he finished examining her. 

"Will 'Kane get her memory back?" Ranma asked looking up at him from Akane.

"It's hard to say. There's a really good chance she will, the main question is when." Tofu said with a slight smile.

"So we just wait again?" Ranma asked looking back down at Akane as he sat down next to her.

"I'm afraid so Ranma." Tofu said nodding his head sadly before heading out of the room. "Just keep talking to her and get her out of the house for a bit. Show her things familiar, it helps to speed up the process." Tofu explained before leaving the room.


	6. Never Leave You

**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

Edited 02/23/08

* * *

"Any change with Akane this morning?" Nabiki asked as Ranma walked in and sat down at the table for breakfast.

"No she's still the same as she has been for the last month. She hasn't remembered anythin' yet." Ranma said shaking his head as he picked up his bowl and started eating.

"Still doesn't want to eat down here either?" Soun asked nodding toward Akane's empty spot next to Ranma.

"Nah says e'eryone stares at her when she's down here eatin' so she'd rather eat in her room." Ranma said with a laugh as he quickly finished off his food and then picked up Akane's. "I'll brin' this up ta her." Ranma said as he turned and headed upstairs before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

"'Kane can I come in?" Ranma called from outside her door as he balanced her bowls in his hands.

"Yes Ranma." Akane called back as she opened the door and moved out of the way so he could enter.

"Brought ya breakfast." Ranma said with a smile as he put the bowls down on her desk.

"Thank you Ranma." Akane said softly as she sat down and started eating.

"I'll be down stairs while ya eat." Ranma informed her as he started back out of the room.

"Can you stay?" Akane asked looking over at him.

"Sure 'Kane." Ranma said with a smile as he sat down in the extra chair at her desk.

* * *

"A campin' trip huh?" Ranma asked looking over at his father who had just suggested the getaway. "I think ya right, we could all use a break and it'll be good for 'Kane. I'll go see if she feels up for goin'." Ranma said with a smile as he stood up and headed up stairs.

"You sure we should invite everyone though?" Nabiki questioned after Ranma was out of ear shot.

"I think they have earned the break as well and they seem to have come to terms with Ranma and Akane being together." Soun explained as he looked up from the Go game they had returned to when Ranma left.

Nabiki just raised her eye brows at him for a moment before shrugging.

* * *

"'Kane?" Ranma called as he opened the door to her room and walked in.

"Yes Ranma?" Akane asked looking up at him from the picture frame she was holding in her hands.

"What'cha got there?" Ranma asked as he walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"It's a picture of everyone. I was hoping that looking at all the faces at once might help me with my memory." Akane said softly as she looked back down at the picture but still not recognizing most of the faces staring back at her.

"It'll come in time 'Kane." Ranma said reassuringly with a smile as he took a hold of her hand. "Pop came up with an idea ta go on a campin' trip. A way for e'eryone ta get away from e'erythin' and relax for a while. Ya feel up ta goin'?"

"Do I like camping?" Akane asked after thinking about it for a minute.

"Yeah." Ranma answered with a nod.

"Then let's go." Akane said with a smile as she started getting off the bed. She looked around her room for a minute and then turned to Ranma confused.

"What's wrong 'Kane?"

"Where do I keep my bag? I do have a camping bag right?" Akane asked as she raised her eye brows.

"It's in the closest." Ranma said with a smile as he walked over and pulled it out.

* * *

"Looks like e'eryone is here." Ranma said with a grin as he walked downstairs with Akane. In addition to the Tendos and Saotomes, Shan Pu, Mu tsu and Ukyo were there waiting with their bags ready to go.

"I hope I packed enough food." Kasumi fretted as she walked into the room from the kitchen.

"No worries Kasumi I'm bringing my grill with me as well." Ukyo assured her with a smile.

"Shan Pu bring stuff make ramen." Shan Pu said with a nod of her head.

"Well then if we are all ready shall we go?" Nodoka asked with a smile as she looked around at the group.

"Sounds good ta me." Ranma said with a smile as he took a hold of Akane's hand and they all headed out the door.

* * *

"So where's this camp site of ya's pop?" Ranma asked as they continued to hike uphill like they had been for the last two hours.

"Getting soft boy?" Genma asked with a laugh not bothering to turn to look at him.

"No old man, some of the girls aren't used ta this." Ranma replied nodding to Kasumi and Nabiki who seemed to be having problems.

"Ranma has a point Genma I think we should give the girls a small break." Nodoka said with a tone that gave him no room to argue. With a snort Genma stopped the group in the clearing that was just ahead of them.

'Thanks.' Nabiki mouthed to Ranma as she sat down to get off of her feet for a minute.

"How ya doin' 'Kane?" Ranma asked as he helped her to sit down on a large rock.

"A little tired but I'm okay. Don't think I should have packed so much." Akane said laughing as she pulled her bag off her back and let it drop to the ground. Ranma reached over and threw it across his back before she could stop him.

"You don't have to do that Ranma." Akane insisted as she stood back up to get her bag back.

"No worries 'Kane. Take it easy for a while." Ranma said with a smile as he took back a hold of her hand.

* * *

"Where in the world am I now?!" Ryoga screamed out looking around the clearing he was in.

"Heya Sugar fancy meeting you here." Ukyo said with a grin.

"What are you doing here? This isn't Nermia." Ryoga said confused as he started to notice the others that were there as well.

"Campin' trip. We tried ta invite ya but ya were too hard ta track down." Ranma said laughing as he walked over to him with Akane.

"Oh." Was all Ryoga could say.

"We all ready to head out?" Genma asked walking over to them.

"Yeah pop." Ranma said with a nod as they all started walking but Ryoga. Ranma looked back when he noticed Ryoga was heading the wrong way, and laughing, let go of Akane's hand. Walking back to Ryoga he grabbed onto his arm and pulled him over to Ukyo.

"You've got Ryoga duty." Ranma said with a grin as he walked back over to Akane. Ukyo shook her head at Ranma before looking over at Ryoga.

"Guess you're stuck with me Sugar." Ukyo said with a smile.

* * *

"Ya sure this bridge is safe pop?" Ranma asked as he followed the bridge with his eyes to the other side of the cannon. Looking down he saw a long drop before the river below.

"Yeah it's safe boy stop being so scared." Genma grunted as he headed across the bridge, once he made it to the other side the others started following him.

"Let's go 'Kane." Ranma said as they were the last two needing to cross.

"I'm scared Ranma it doesn't look safe." Akane said as she looked down over the edge.

"It's okay 'Kane I'm gonna be right there with'cha." Ranma assured her as he took a hold of her hand and started crossing with her. "Almost across." Ranma pointed out when they were about five feet from the edge.

"Ranma! The bridge!" Ukyo screamed pointing behind them. Ranma turned just as the other side broke away and they began falling toward the river.

* * *

Ranma quickly grabbed onto the bridge as he grabbed Akane's hand and they were slammed into the side of the mountain. "Ya okay 'Kane?" Ranma asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I'm okay." Akane said softly.

"Just a second Ranma and we'll pull you guys up." Ryoga called over the side of the cliff as Mu tsu laid down and Ryoga grabbed a hold of his feet, lowering him over the edge.

"'Kane grab his hands." Ranma instructed as Mu tsu's arms came within their reach and Ranma raised her up to him.

"Hold on Akane-san." Mu tsu said as he grabbed onto her hands and Ryoga started pulling them up. "Hold on Saotome, coming down for you." Mu tsu said after placing Akane on the ground and Ryoga started lowering him over the cliff again.

"Okay..." Ranma started but was cut short when the last ropes of the bridge broke free and he started falling toward the river below.

"Ranma!" Ryoga screamed as he watched him falling, unable to stop him. When he lost sight of Ranma, he pulled Mu tsu back up and turned back to Akane.

* * *

"I'm sorry Akane, we couldn't get to him." Ryoga said softly looking at the ground at his feet.

Akane wasn't listening, thoughts of the past had started to flood her mind. _I'm Ranma Saotome sorry about this. _

_I wanted ta tell ya your hair really does look cute. _

_'Kane's my fiancé ya touch her and I'll kill ya! _

_I just wanted ta make sure ya saw that I had returned as a man again, as I had promised! Welcome back Ranma. _

_Ya move. But I know somethin' ya don't know 'Kane is MINE! _

_'Kane's my fiancée the one that's gonna fight for her is gonna be me. _

_Because! She's my fiancée! _

_What? But Ranma you're losing! I'm just worried about you. Ya idiot. Ya don't know anythin' do ya? If I quit now how will I get ya back? _

_No one's gonna take her from me. 'Kane's mine and she's engaged to me! _

_Is that the spring? Now you can be cured, Ranma! No way, 'Kane! What?! I gotta blow it up! Ranma, no! Then you'll never be able to-- Hey, didn't ya just say ya like me the way I am? I do! Well, the way that ya are is the way that I -- I gotta destroy it! Ranma. This is it, 'Kane, all my remainin' strength! E'erythin' I've got in one all-or-nothin' blast--NOW! _

_I fell in at Jusenkyo! No matter what ya transform into I'll... _

_Why'd ya look like 'Kane?! We're gonna find ya. And then ya gonna pay for hurtin' 'Kane. _

_Ranma run for it! Hurry! _

_She...she's alive?! For 'Kane ya bastard! _

_I'm gettin' the water for 'Kane now. Stay outta my way or get hurt. _

_'Kane! Don't ya hurt her! A shield? For me? _

_For endangerin' 'Kane's life, ya'll pay! HIRYU SHOTEN HA!! _

_She...She's smilin'! She's still with me! _

_'Kane! Don't leave me now! Not like this! Please Dragon! Look up to the sky and brin' her back to me! Please! Please I beg ya come back ta me! _

_I wanted ta tell ya that I love you!_ Once the memories had finished flooding her mind, Akane just looked over the edge of the cliff. Taking a deep breath, Akane rushed toward the edge.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed as she jumped off before Ryoga could grab a hold of her.

"Akane no!" Ryoga screamed as he landed on the edge and Mu tsu had to grab a hold of him so he wouldn't fall over as well.

* * *

Everyone just stared out over the cliff in complete shock of what had just happened. "She jumped." Ryoga said still unable to believe she had done it.

"Well standing around here wont do us anyone good." Mu tsu said standing up and dusting himself off. "Let's go look for them." Mu tsu said as he started looking for a way down the cliff.

"You think they're okay?" Soun asked as he managed to turn off the water works that had started in the moment the bridge started to break.

"If anyone can survive it's them two." Mu tsu called over not bothering to turn back. The others looked at each other for a moment before following after him. "We should be able to make our way down here and follow the river, but I don't think the girls can make it down a hill this steep." Mu tsu said stopping and turning to look at the others.

"Right they should set up camp up here and we'll head down." Genma agreed nodding his head. "The girls and Tendo will stay here. Mu Tsu and Ryoga will come with me." Genma said turning toward his wife, who nodded in agreement.

"Why do I have to stay? I can handle that." Ukyo said nodding toward the cliff.

"Shan Pu can too." Shan Pu agreed with her.

"Yes but we need some martial artists to stay here to protect the girls." Ryoga said nodding toward Kasumi and Nabiki.

"Ah." Ukyo said nodding her head. "So who's hungry?" Ukyo asked taking out her grill, hoping to calm everyone down before they tried to take on a hill that steep.

"Good idea. I think we should eat before heading down." Genma said nodding his head as he sat down in front of the grill.

* * *

"Ran..Ranma?" Akane mumbled as she started to regain consciousness and opening her eyes she began to take in her surroundings. She was lying in a small pond at the base of a large waterfall.

Looking over to the side, she noticed Ranma-chan was submerged in the pond next to her and went to go over to him but pain shot up her leg causing her to stop. She let the pain subside before trying again to go over to him.

Ignoring her leg, she grabbed a hold of Ranma-chan and began dragging him out best she could with only one leg to use. Once they were out of the water she pulled the bags off of his back and checked to make sure he was breathing.

"Thank Kami" Akane breathed when she found his pulse easily and that his breathing wasn't too irregular. "He must not have been under for too long." Akane thought out loud to herself relieved.

Opening up her pack she quickly found her small camping stove and began heating some hot water. "Think I'll make enough for tea too. But got to remember to leave you enough to change back." Akane told the unconscious Ranma-chan with a smile.

* * *

"Well let's head out. Looks like there is a storm coming and I don't want to have to make camp on the hill when it hits." Genma informed the others while he shouldered his pack.

"Make sure you keep the fire going, it will keep the animals away and you should set up your tents now in case the storm hits with out warning." Genma said turning to Nodoka before he started off down the side of the cliff with the others.

"My poor little girl!" Soun wailed again for the umpteenth time since they had stopped.

"She'll be okay Mr. Tendo. Ran-chan's with her." Ukyo reassured him with a smile as she pulled out her tent and started setting it up.

"How do you know that? They could be miles apart." Soun informed her as his tears stopped momentarily.

"Come on this is Ran-chan we are talking about. Trust me, where ever Akane is, Ran-chan isn't far behind." Ukyo insisted gaining a nod from Shan Pu.

* * *

"Anyone catch the license plate number on that bus?" Ranma-chan asked no one in particular as he opened his eyes.

"I think it was BA KU FU." Akane said laughing as she helped him to sit up before handing him a glass of tea. (AN: This is a play on waterfall as is not meant to be a realistic license plate from Japan)

"There's some water left for you to change back." Akane said nodding to the kettle.

"How long was I out?" Ranma asked still a bit confused as to what was going on.

"Depends on how long I was out, but I woke up about 35 minutes ago." Akane replied after thinking for a moment.

"Wait ya were out too?" Ranma asked confused as he looked over at her. "Last thin' I remember was the bridge broke but Mu Tsu and Ryoga had already pulled ya up by then." Ranma said as he picked up the kettle and poured the water over his head.

"Yeah I jumped." Akane said quietly as she sipped on her tea.

"Ya what?!" Ranma screamed at her unable to believe what she had just said.

"Ranma." Akane said looking up at him. "I'm never going to leave you, not after everything we have been through." Akane informed him with a smile, a smile so bright he almost didn't catch the last part of what she said.

"Wait ya remember e'erythin'?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Yeah everything came flooding back when the bridge broke." Akane said nodding her head.

"Oh. Well we should get camp set up since it looks like it's gonna rain." Ranma said looking up at the sky before putting his cup down and standing up.

"I can't." Akane said so quietly Ranma almost didn't hear her.

"Why not?" Ranma asked worried.

"I think my leg is broken." Akane said nodding down toward it.

"Let me see." Ranma said as he leaned down to check the damage. "Yep looks like it's broken. We need ta get that splinted and get ya warmed up." Ranma said as he looked around for something to use as a splint.

"I need to set it, it's gonna hurt." Ranma warned as he looked up at her.

"I'm ready." Akane assured him as she bit down on a stick that had been lying near her. As Ranma set the bone back into place, Akane's screamed echoed around them.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Mu tsu asked Ryoga when he noticed he had stopped.

"Thought I heard something." Ryoga said with a shrug as he started down the hill again.

"We're almost at the base. We'll make camp there, the storm's going to hit any minute." Genma called back as the wind was starting to pick up around them.

* * *

"There that should hold ya 'til we get ya ta Tofu for a cast." Ranma said as he finished splinting up her leg.

"I saw a hot spring close by while I was getting the wood. Let's put ya in for a soak while I set up camp." Ranma said as he picked her up and started walking away from the waterfall.

"There ya go." Ranma said with a smile as he set her down on the edge of it. "Here's a towel, ya should get out of the clothes. Ya can change when I brin' ya back ta camp. Gonna go set it up now. Just holler if ya need anythin'." Ranma said as he headed back toward camp.

Akane quickly undressed and wrapped the towel around herself before getting in the hot water. Ranma made his way back to their packs and started taking out the tent and quickly set it up.

* * *

After putting the bags inside, he took out their sleeping bags and opened them up so they could share them. Soon as he had everything set up, he headed back outside and got a fire going to make them some dinner.

* * *

"We'll have to stop here." Genma informed them just minutes after reaching the bottom of the cliff as the winds picked up and the first drops of rain started to fall.

By the time they had the first tent set up, they had all transformed. Genma-panda just shook his head as he held open the tent flap for the smaller animals and then followed them in. Setting up a portable cooking stove, Genma-panda started heating up some water for the three of them.

* * *

"'Kane!" Ranma called as he headed toward the hot springs.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Akane called back as she turned toward him.

"The rain's gonna start any minute we need ta get ya inside." Ranma said as he picked her up out of the water and started heading back toward camp. Entering the tent, he set Akane down and handed her bag.

"Gonna get dinner before it gets wet, go ahead and change into some dry clothes." Ranma told her as he headed out of the tent.

* * *

"We'll set out first thing in the morning, hopefully the storm will have passed by then. For now let's eat and get some sleep." Genma said as he worked on making dinner for them.

"Sounds good to me." Ryoga said as Genma handed him a plate of food.

* * *

"Eat up and then we should try ta get some sleep." Ranma said as he handed Akane her food before sitting down next to her with his own.

"I wonder if the others are okay." Akane said as she listened to the sound of the rain pelting off of the tent.

"I'm sure they're fine. Pop may not be good at much else but he knows his way around the out doors." Ranma said with a laugh as he finished off his plate and put it in the bag with Akane's.

"Let's get some sleep." Ranma said as he picked Akane up and laid her down on the sleeping bag before laying down himself and covering them up with the other.

"Good night Ranma." Akane said softly as she curled up next to him.

"Good night 'Kane." Ranma whispered as he kissed her lightly on the cheek before closing his eyes.

* * *

"How do you think they are doing Sugar?" Ukyo asked looking over at Shan Pu who she was sharing a tent with.

"They okay. Ranma take care of Akane." Shan Pu said as she rolled over and looked at her.

"Oh I know that, I'm worried about the guys, they are being led by the idiot dad of Ran-chan's." Ukyo said with a laugh.

"Oh. Shan Pu think they know not listen to stupid panda-man." Shan Pu said laughing.

* * *

_Now where's the restroom around here?_ Ryoga wondered to himself as he stood up and headed out of the tent. Not thinking to take his umbrella, since he was still half asleep, the moment he walked out of the tent he transformed into a little black pig.

"Bwee?" The pig wondered as he started heading off in the direction he thought the tent was, had he bothered to turn around he would have seen it right behind him, but had he done that then he wouldn't have been Ryoga the eternal lost boy. So instead he started off down the river away from the tent instead of toward it.

* * *

Early in the morning, a few days later, Ranma awoke after hearing sounds of something moving outside of the tent. Careful to make sure he didn't wake Akane, he quietly climbed out of the tent and looked around to find P-chan walking around the pond.

"Was wondering if you would show up." Ranma said with a laugh as he walked over to him and picked the pig up off the ground.

"Bwee?" The pig asked as he looked up at Ranma.

"She's sleepin'. Let's get ya some warm water so we can talk." Ranma said as he headed off toward the hot springs.

"What's P-chan doing here?" Akane wondered as she rubbed her eyes before grabbing the crutches Ranma had made for her and started out of the tent. Akane followed along behind them and made it to the hot springs just in time for Ranma to drop P-chan in.

Just as she was about to yell at Ranma for picking on her pet, Ryoga's head cleared the surface of the water. Akane just stared at him for a minute before turning and heading back to camp.

* * *

"So how long ago did ya lose them?" Ranma asked as he handed Ryoga an out fit to put on.

"About three days. The girls and Mr. Tendo are up top of the cliff. Only your dad, Mu Tsu and me came looking for you, the others stayed back to watch out for Kasumi and Nabiki." Ryoga informed him as he began dressing.

"So how long before ya got lost?" Ranma asked laughing as they started heading back to camp.

"It's not important." Ryoga grunted as they sat down around the camp fire and Ranma began making them some tea.

"No really how long?" Ranma asked handing him his cup.

"That night okay?" Ryoga asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Figures." Ranma laughed as Akane came out of the tent.

"Good morning Akane." Ryoga said looking over at her.

"Morning." Akane said as she started getting supplies out of her bag and started breakfast. "Is it just us three this morning?" Akane asked looking around as she started cooking.

"Yeah from the looks of thin's they should be about two or three days behind Ryoga." Ranma said with a nod.

"What happened to your leg?" Ryoga asked nodding to the splint.

"I broke it." Akane explained coolly not bothering to look up at him. Ranma and Ryoga exchanged looks and just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

"Think it's time we get some sleep." Ranma said later that night as he picked Akane up and started toward the tent.

"Alright but P-chan can sleep outside." Akane called over her shoulder making sure Ryoga heard her. Ranma looks back at Ryoga, who's eyes are not the size of beach balls, but neither can offer an explanation. Turning back, Ranma headed into the tent and place Akane down on the sleeping bag.

"How long?" Ranma asked as he grabbed an extra blanket out of his bag.

"The hot springs." Akane said looking up at him.

"Look 'Kane..." Ranma started but Akane raised her hand and interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight. I'll deal with this after we are back home." Akane said as she rolled over and closed her eyes. Ranma just nodded and headed back out of the tent with the blanket.

* * *

"Here man. It's not much but it should keep ya warm as long as it doesn't rain and ya stay close to the fire." Ranma explained as he handed Ryoga the blanket.

"How?" Was all Ryoga could say.

"She saw me drop ya in the hot springs. She says she'll deal with it when we get back home. And I'm not gonna cover ya on this one man. Ya gotta fix this ya self" Ranma said as he turned and started back for the tent.

"I know Ranma and I'll take responsibility for all of it. I wont let this fall on you Ranma." Ryoga assured him.

"Good it's about time ya take responsibility for your actions." Ranma said with a laugh before he ducked back into the tent.

* * *

"About time ya guys get here." Ranma said with a laugh a few days later when he walked out of the tent to find Genma and Mu tsu talking with Ryoga.

"You two okay boy?" Genma asked turning toward him.

"'Kane's got a broken leg, other then that we're both good." Ranma said as Akane was coming out of the tent. "Let's get this packed up and get outta here." Ranma said nodding to the tent as he started packing it up with the help of Ryoga and Mu tsu.

"Ryoga can ya carry 'Kane's bag?" Ranma asked as he shouldered his own and picked Akane up.

"I can walk you know." Akane said shaking her head.

"It'll be faster this way and besides it's gonna be hard for ya to walk up hill with the crutches." Ranma informed her as he turned to Mu tsu.

"Mu Tsu would ya mind carrying those in case she needs them?" Ranma asked nodding toward the crutches.

"Sure Saotome." Mu tsu said with a nod as he picked them up and they started following Genma back toward the others.

* * *

"And that's when Pop and Mu tsu showed up." Ranma said as he finished telling the others what had happened as they sat around the fire back at the camp with the girls.

"Well soon as we get back we'll get a cast on that leg and Akane will be back to normal in no time." Nodoka said with a smile as she passed out plates of food.

"P-chan can I have my bag?" Akane asked turning toward Ryoga.

"Sure." Ryoga said as he reached over and handed it to her.

"What an odd nickname." Nodoka said confused as she looked over at Ranma hoping he would explain it.

"Oh my." Kasumi whispered as everyone looked around at each other.

"So everyone but Aunt Nodoka knew?" Akane asked searching everyone's faces.

"Knew what?" Nodoka asked looking back over at Akane. Akane picked up her glass of water and dumped it on Ryoga turning him into P-chan.

"Oh dear." Nodoka said shaking her head.

"We are ALL going to have a long chat when we get home." Akane warned everyone as she started eating her dinner.


	7. Tradgey Remains

**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

AN: This is a pretty sad chapter, in fact the saddest chapter of the fic.

Edited 02/23/08

* * *

"Just keep the cast dry and we'll take it off in about six weeks." Dr. Tofu said with a smile as he finished up.

"Thank you Dr. Tofu." Akane said with a smile.

"Just glad to have you back to normal." Tofu said as he gathered his things and headed out.

"Yes it is good to have you back to normal." Soun agreed nodding his head.

"It doesn't get you out of trouble." Akane warned him as she turned to look at the others who were still around the table. "So tell me Dad why didn't you tell me the truth about P-chan?" Akane asked jumping right into her interrogation.

"Umm let's not worry about that for now, you need to get some rest." Soun insisted changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject, why didn't you tell me the truth? You are my father you know what it would do to my honor. So tell me what was so important about keeping the secret that you didn't mind ruining my honor in the process?" Akane asked unrelenting as she slammed her fist down on the table causing everyone just jump.

Soun mumbled something under his breath that Akane wasn't quite able to catch. "What was that?" Akane asked raising her voice.

"I said it was to make Ranma jealous. I knew Ranma wouldn't let Ryoga do anything inappropriate and it helped to bring you two closer together." Soun repeated keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Inappropriate? Nothing inappropriate? He slept in my bed! Saw me undress! You don't think this is inappropriate? And closer together? No Dad it caused us nothing but problems." Akane screamed at him, his only reaction was to start weeping of course, and Akane knew she would get nothing more out of him.

* * *

Turning toward Nabiki she held her sister's gaze for a minute before asking, "Why didn't you tell me Nabiki?"

"Money." Was all Nabiki said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You were blackmailing him with the secret?" Akane asked to make sure she had it right.

"Yep." Nabiki replied keeping her cool expression.

"Don't know why I thought you would be any different from that." Akane said coldly turning away from her sister toward Shan Pu, Mu tsu and Ukyo. "You three, now I know we haven't always gotten along, but why didn't you tell me?" Akane asked looking from each of them to the other.

"Shan Pu just no think about it." Shan Pu said with a shrug.

"I have no excuse." Was all Mu tsu had to say.

"Truthfully Sugar, in the beginning I was just waiting for the right time to tell you to cause problems with you and Ran-chan. Then I didn't want to tell you because it would cause problems with you ad Ran-chan and you guys had enough to deal with as it was." Ukyo said bowing her head.

"Fair enough." Akane replied after thinking about it for a minute.

* * *

"Ryoga?" Akane asked as she turned toward him. "I want the whole story, from beginning to end." Akane said coolly.

"I followed Ranma to China, after he had gotten cursed he knocked me in while running after his father. It was an accident but I didn't see it that way and blamed it on Ranma. When I got here you took me in as your pet before I could get away. I know I should have told you the truth from the start but I was ashamed and for the first time someone was showing me love, even if it was only as a pet. I tried to leave a few times but I always just ended up back here as P-chan and I started thinking that since it was the only place I could ever seem to find that it was meant to be. I know it's not now." Ryoga said looking at the floor in front of him.

"Tell me Ryoga, why didn't Ranma tell me?" Akane asked after thinking over what he said for a minute.

"He was honor bound not to. Before I became P-chan he swore not to tell anyone since he was the one that knocked me in." Ryoga replied looking up at her.

* * *

"Very well. Outside Ryoga." Akane said as she stood up from the table and headed outside, with the help of her crutches, with Ryoga and Ranma following. "When you get back, I may still be mad but I wont hate you." Akane said as she turned toward Ryoga.

"When I get back?" Ryoga asked confused turning toward Ranma.

"RYOGA NO BAKA!" Akane yelled as she swung her mallet and sent him flying into orbit.

"Ya okay 'Kane?" Ranma asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No but I will be." Akane said as she started away from the house. "Stay Ranma, I need some time to myself." Akane called over her shoulder when she heard him start to follow.

* * *

"Where's Akane?" Soun asked when Ranma walked back inside alone.

"She wanted ta be alone for a while. I think it's time e'eryone went home. We could all use a rest after our vacation." Ranma said with a laugh looking over at the others. Shan Pu, Mu tsu and Ukyo nodded in agreement before standing up and heading out.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Ranma said as he turned and started upstairs.

"How long do you think she's going to stay mad Tendo?" Genma wondered as he pulled out the Go game and started setting it up.

"No way to tell with Akane, but she normally doesn't stay mad for too long." Soun said as he made his first move on the board.

* * *

"Well your six weeks are up, let's get that cast off of you." Dr. Tofu said with a smile as Akane sat down on the table. "So what is the first thing you are going to do once this is off?" Tofu asked as he started up the saw and began cutting through the cast.

"Get away from everyone from a while. Think I'll go spend some time at the river." Akane said as she watched him work.

"Still having problems at home?" Tofu asked as he looked up at her.

"Yeah everyone but Ranma is acting like they didn't do anything wrong by keeping the truth about Ryoga away from me. They still don't seem to understand what it did to me and I don't even think they care." Akane said shaking her head sadly.

"Well all done here." Tofu said as he pulled the pieces of cast off. "It maybe stiff for a while so try not to over do it." Tofu warned her as he helped her down off of the table.

"Alright Dr. Tofu. Thank you." Akane said with a smile as she started out of the room.

"Ready to go home Akane?" Soun asked as she walked into the waiting room.

"No. Think I'll go spend some time to myself for a while." Akane said as she passed by them and started toward the door.

"Akane you can't stay mad forever, we were only what we thought was in your best interest." Soun insisted stopping her at the door.

"Yeah right." Akane spat back before walking out the door ignoring her father's pleas for her to come back.

* * *

"I can't believe those guys." Akane mumbled to herself as she climbed down the hill and sat down next to the river. "They don't care what it does to me as long as they get their way." Akane complained to the empty air around her as she watched the wind cause slight waves on the water's surface.

Akane would have kept complaining if the ground beneath her feet hadn't started shaking. "What the?" Akane wondered out loud as she stood up, but the shaking knocked her back off of her feet. "An earthquake?" Akane asked the earth around her as she watched it quiver. "The dojo!" Akane called out as jumped to her feet again and fought her way back up the hill.

"Oh please let them be okay." Akane prayed as she was knocked off her feet again and struggled to stand back up. "Kami let them be okay." Akane whispered as she reached the street and began running back toward the dojo as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

"Ranma!" Akane screamed out when she saw him climbing out of the rubble that used to be the Tendo home.

"'Kane! Ya okay?" Ranma asked as she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine. Where are the others?"

"Still inside, help me fine them." Ranma said as he turned around to the rubble and started to dig through it.

"Someone's here!" Akane called out a few minutes later when she saw a hand reaching above the surface. "I got you. We'll have you out in just a minute, hang on." Akane told one of her sisters as Ranma rushed over to her and started digging the rubble away from the hand as she held onto it.

"Almost there." Akane reassured her as more of the arm was exposed.

"Be ready to pull." Ranma informed Akane as he lifted a large piece of debris up and Akane pulled on the arm until Kasumi was pulled free.

"Kasumi are you okay?" Akane asked as she dusted her sister's face off.

"I'm okay." Kasumi whispered through coughs.

"Got another one o'er here." Ranma called out a little ways away bringing Akane's attention back to the rubble.

"I have to go help Ranma. Are you okay by yourself?" Akane asked as she looked from Ranma back to her sister in her arms.

"Yeah, I'll help in a minute just need to catch my breath." Kasumi said with a smile as she climbed out of Akane's lap. Akane just nodded and rushed over to Ranma, who by now had Nabiki half way out of the rubble.

"Help pull her out, she's not breathing." Ranma said in a rushed as he grabbed onto one of Nabiki's arms and Akane took the other. Pulling her back, they were able to get her out completely and laid her flat on the ground.

"Kasumi can ya start CPR? I need ta find our dads." Ranma said turning toward her.

"Sure Ranma." Kasumi said as she crawled over and started working on her sister.

"I have ta go inside, 'Kane I want'cha ta stay out here and help Kasumi." Ranma said turning back to her.

"No Ranma I..."

"No arguing Kasumi's gonna need ya help." Ranma said sternly as he turned and started toward a hole in the rubble that allowed him to get into the house.

* * *

"Oh my an after shock." Kasumi called out as the ground around them started to shake again.

"We need to get off the rubble." Akane said as she picked up Nabiki and rushed away from the house.

"I can walk you know." Nabiki complained in her arms before Akane put her down.

"Too slow." Was all Akane replied, she was too busy watching the house.

"It's going to collapse." Kasumi cried as the last of the remaining foundation that was standing started to buckle on itself.

"Ranma!" Akane cried out when the house was nothing more then a pile of rubble on the ground. "Ranma!" Akane screamed again as she rushed toward the house and started moving debris out of her way to try and find him.

"Ranma where are you?!" Akane cried as she threw the larger pieces over her shoulder.

"'Kane?" Ranma's mumbled replied came from just a few feet away from where she was digging.

"Ranma!" Akane cried as she rushed over to his voice and started clearing the way toward him. Within a few minutes she had cleared enough of the debris that she could see his hands, and grabbing onto them, pulled him completely out.

"Ranma are you okay?" Akane asked as she searched him making sure there weren't any serious injuries.

"I'm okay 'Kane." Ranma assured her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Our dad?" Nabiki asked walking over to them. Ranma looked up at her sadly and just shook his head.

"Oh my." Whispered Kasumi as she passed out into Nabiki's arms.

"What about your dad Ranma?" Akane asked looking up into his eyes. The unshed tears visible in his eyes was the only response he needed to give her. Akane took a deep breath trying to steady herself.

"Nabiki get Kasumi to Dr. Tofu's. Ranma you should go check on your mom." Akane said after a moment as she stood up and helped him to his feet.

"Where ya goin'?" Ranma asked as Akane started toward the gate.

"I'm going to check on the others." Akane called back over her shoulder as she rushed out of the yard and away from the scene.

* * *

"Daddy!" Akane cried as she rushed around the corner and dropped to her knees. She held onto herself for a minute while she trembled but allowed no tears to fall.

"I will cry after." Akane promised herself as she stood back up and started off toward the cat café. "Shampoo! Mu Tsu!" Akane yelled a few minutes later as she went inside the café looking for them.

"Shan Pu here." Came Shan Pu's replied from one of the tables as she tended to the cut on Mu tsu's arm.

"Are you two okay?" Akane asked as she rushed over to them. Looking them over, she found nothing more then a few scraps and bruises.

"Shan Pu fine. Mu Tsu one cut, no bad." Shan Pu said nodding toward Mu tsu as she finished dressing his cut.

"It was pretty minor here. Only one wall has any damage. Other then that it's just broken dishes." Mu tsu said looking up at Akane.

"You two were very lucky. You guys okay to walk?" Akane asked as she looked back toward the door.

"Yeah where are we going?" Mu tsu asked as he stood up, helping Shan Pu to her feet as well.

"We need to go check on Ukyo." Akane said as she started out of the café.

* * *

"Dr. Tofu!" Nabiki called out as she entered the clinic still dragging Kasumi with her.

"Kasumi!" Tofu cried out as he made his way over to them.

"She's okay just passed out. Can you wake her?" Nabiki asked as she looked around at all the people who were waiting to be treated.

"Just a moment." Tofu said as he rushed back to get some smelling salts. After running it under Kasumi's nose, she woke up with a start.

"Oh my." Kasumi whispered as she looked around the room at everyone.

"Nabiki can you find out who is serious and who is minor and start sending the serious back to us." Kasumi said standing up as she looked over at Nabiki before starting toward the back.

"Kasumi you should rest." Tofu informed her as he started after her.

"Rest will come later. Right now you need my help." Kasumi said as she turned the corner and the rest of the conversation was lost to Nabiki.

"Alright everyone as I come around tell me what your injuries are and we will get you out of here and back on your way as soon as possible." Nabiki said as she grabbed a clip board and started heading around to the people. "Gos anything wrong with you?" Nabiki asked as she walked up to him.

"No it's my mother." Gos said nodding toward the woman in the seat next to him.

"Good then I need you to do me a favor while we take care of her. I need you to round up Ranma and Akane and let them know we need them here when they are done. Here's the address of Ranma mom's place and Akane should either be at the cat café of Ucchan's." Nabiki said handing him a piece of paper with the address on it.

"Got it." Gos said as he stood up and headed for the door before turning back to look at his mother.

"She'll be fine Gos and you'll just be in the way if you stay here. Now hurry I need their help." Nabiki said not bothering to turn to look at him while she started writing down what was wrong with his mother. Gos just nodded his head before taking off out of the clinic and down the street.

* * *

"Oh Kami!" Akane cried out as they arrived at Ucchan's which was in no better shape then her own home. "Mu Tsu get an ambulance while we go in to get her." Akane called over her shoulder as she rushed toward the rubble with Shan Pu following.

"Alright." Mu tsu called back to her as he rushed off in search of some help.

"Ukyo!" Akane called out as she started making her way into the ruined restaurant. "Ukyo say something if you can hear me!" Akane yelled as she and Shan Pu had to get down on their knees to crawl around with what little space was available to move around in.

"Ukyo?!" Shan Pu called out following along behind Akane.

* * *

"Mother?!" Ranma cried out as he arrived at her house to find the paramedics bringing her out on a stretcher. "Mom!" Ranma screamed when he noticed the sheet was pulled over her head.

"Sorry kid there was nothing we could do." One of the paramedics said as he tried to stop Ranma from seeing the body. Ranma just ignored him and pushed past, stopping them from loading her onto the ambulance.

"Kid you don't want to see that." The paramedic assured him as Ranma started to pull back the sheet. Ranma just ignored him and pulled it back anyways to revealed his mother's mangled body.

"She was decapitated by a falling beam." The paramedic informed him as Ranma backed away from the sight and he recovered her with the sheet.

* * *

"Ukyo can you hear me?!" Akane cried out as they continued to search for her.

"Shan Pu find something." Shan Pu called over to her and Akane rushed over to her side.

"It's Konatsu." Akane said as they pulled a large chunk of wall off of him.

"It too late." Shan Pu said sadly as she looked up at Akane. Akane just nodded her head sighing.

"Hearing that a lot today." Akane whispered as she started back the way she had been going.

(_Wonder what she means by that_.) Shan Pu thought to herself as she continued her search for Ukyo.

"Ukyo?! Damn it Ukyo answer me!" Akane screamed getting frustrated.

"Akane?" Came a weak replied from about ten feet away from Akane.

"Shampoo over here!" Akane screamed as she rushed over to Ukyo and started pulling pieces of debris off of her with Shan Pu joining in a moment later. "Hold on Ukyo almost have you." Akane assured her as the pile of rubble above their heads started to become unsteady. "We have to get her out of here now!" Akane said turning toward Shan Pu as they pulled the last piece off of her.

"I can't feel my legs." Ukyo said as they pulled her over to them.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get you out of here." Akane assured her as they started dragging her back the way they had come.

"Konatsu." Ukyo said sadly as they passed the place where he laid.

"I'm sorry Ukyo it was too late." Akane said sadly as she kept her eyes from going to the ninja.

"I know he saved my life." Ukyo said softly as the tears started to fall down her cheek.

"We're almost out." Akane said trying to get her mind off of him for at least a minute.

"The ambulance is here!" Mu tsu called out to them as they started to push through to the outside.

"Let them know she can't feel her legs!" Akane called back to him as they climbed out to the outside.

"Get back!" Mu tsu yelled as the ground started to shake with another after shock. Akane grabbed Ukyo into her arms and jumped away from the rubble with Shan Pu right behind her as the rest of the restaurant collapsed on itself.

* * *

"Ranma?" Gos asked quietly when he found him sitting on the ground outside of what was left of his mother's house.

"What'd ya want?" Ranma asked not bothering to turn around to face him.

"Nabiki-san sent me. Says she needs you guys' help at the clinic." Gos replied softly.

"Where's 'Kane?" Ranma asked as he stood up and turned to face him.

"I'm not sure. But I saw that Mu Tsu guy over at Ucchan's and Nabiki-san said Akane was heading there after checking in at the cat café so she was probably there with them." Gos said nodding his head.

"Thanks Gos." Ranma called over his shoulder as he took off running down the road toward Ucchan's.

* * *

"Do the rest of you need any medical attention?" A paramedic asked the others as they were loading Ukyo into the ambulance.

"No we're fine just get her to the hospital." Akane said nodding toward Ukyo as they closed the doors.

"Very well." The paramedic said as he headed around to the front and got in, taking off down the street with the siren blaring.

"Is Ucchan okay?" Ranma asked as he rushed over to the Akane.

"She'll be okay. Konatsu didn't make it though." Akane said sadly as she rushed into Ranma's arms.

"Shampoo, Mu Tsu you two okay?" Ranma asked looking over at them as he held onto Akane.

"Shan Pu fine. Mu Tsu small cut, but fine." Shan Pu told him as she nodded her head.

"Ranma how was your mother?" Akane asked as she looked up at him wiping a tear off her cheek.

"She didn't make it." Ranma replied quietly as he took a deep breath to keep himself from starting to cry again.

"Oh Ranma I'm so sorry." Akane cried as she held onto him tighter.

"We're needed over at Tofu's. Nabiki says they're over run and could use some help." Ranma said after a moment trying to change the subject. The others just nodded in understanding as they started walking toward the clinic.

* * *

"Why are so many people outside?" Akane wondered as they walked into the clinic.

"Minor injuries are out there. No room in here." Nabiki informed them without even stopping as she rushed around the room, still writing down injuries. "Need you guys to fix up the people outside. Mostly just cuts and scraps. Nothing you guys aren't used to already." Nabiki said as the phone started ringing and she rushed over to answer it.

"Tofu's office Nabiki speaking. It's ready? Good it's about time. Yeah I'll start sending them over there when we're done with them here. You tell him that he wants to complain he came come over here. I don't care if he is. Right now we need a place for these people." Nabiki said hanging up the phone before turning to the others who were looking at her confused.

"Principal Kuno is being a pain. When you get them fixed up out there send them to the school. We have it fixed up as a shelter since it didn't take much damage in the quake." Nabiki informed them as she handed them medical supplies and started ushering them outside.

"Nabiki are you okay?" Akane asked as she stopped in the door way and turned back to her sister.

"I fine. I don't have time not to be at the moment. How are the others?" Nabiki asked nodding toward the door.

"Shampoo and Mu Tsu are okay. The café didn't take too much damage so they were lucky. Ucchan's is destroyed, Ukyo's okay but her legs might be broken. Konatsu didn't make it." Akane said shaking her head sadly.

"How is Aunt Nodoka doing?" Nabiki asked as she looked up from the patient she was talking to.

"Auntie didn't make it." Akane said keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her.

"Oh poor Ranma." Nabiki said softly as her cool and collected expression on her face slipped for a moment and a tear started down her cheek. Quickly wiping it away, she put back on her business expression as she took a deep breath.

"I should go help them." Akane said nodding toward the door as she turned and headed out.

* * *

"That was a beautiful day." Akane said softly as she pushed Ukyo down the street with the others.

"Yeah it's about time we have another good one. These last few weeks have been hell." Nabiki agreed nodding her head.

"So what is this big surprise ya wanna show us Nabs?" Ranma asked turning toward her with his eye brows raised.

"You'll see." Nabiki said with a smile as she winked at Shan Pu and Mu tsu. "Well here we are." Nabiki said with a grin when they stop outside of the 'cat café'.

"It's finished?" Ranma asked looking up at the newly fixed café.

"Yeah they finished it this morning." Nabiki said with a nod. "And for the finishing touch." Nabiki said as she pulled a sheet off of the new sign.

"What's Ransum?" Ranma asked turning to her confused.

"It's an acronym. It stands for Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo, Ukyo and Mu Tsu." Nabiki said with a smile as she turned around to face everyone.

"Okay but why is Ucchan on there and no Kasumi?" Ranma asked after thinking for a moment.

"Well Kasumi has decided to work at Tofu's since he proposed and they'll be getting married soon." Nabiki informed him.

"And I can't really run a restaurant by myself while I'm in this chair so for the time being I'm going to be helping out here." Ukyo said with a smile as she looked up at Ranma.

"Why am I not surprised you managed to work money into the name?" Akane asked with a laugh as she looked from the sign to her sister.

"Yeah well." Nabiki said with a shrug.

"I don't get it." Ranma said looking over at Akane.

"Ransom is an English word that means 'to free from captivity by paying a price'." Akane quoted from the English-Japanese dictionary she had been reading.

"Ah I get it, so in other words ya gonna charge them a ransom for dinner?" Ranma asked with a laugh as he turned back to Nabiki.

"Pretty much." Nabiki said with her money making grin visible on her face.

* * *

"How are you doing Ranma?" Akane asked later that night as she climbed up on the roof of Ransum.

"Not sure yet 'Kane. Ask me again in six months when the house and dojo are rebuilt." Ranma said looking over at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Everything will work out. I don't know how but it will Ranma. It always does." Akane said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know 'Kane, I know." Ranma whispered in her ear as he stared up at the stars above them.


	8. But I'm a girl!

Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

AN: This chapter's pretty short more of a side story really.

Edited 02/23/08

* * *

"And we are finished." Ranma said with a smile as he nailed the last board to the dojo.

"Wow only six months and both the house and the dojo are rebuilt." Akane said with a smile as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and look around the dojo.

"Yeah not bad you guys." Ukyo said with a smile as she wheeled herself over to them.

"Oh my you guys did an amazing job." Kasumi said with a smile as she bought in a pitcher of lemonade.

"Nah what's really amazing is in those six months Ryoga only got himself lost twice." Ranma said laughing as he picked up a glass.

"Ha ha very funny Ranma." Ryoga said growling at him as he grabbed a glass as well.

"To the Tendo and Saotome dojo." Akane said with a smile as she raised her glass with the others following in suit.

"Hey wait why does ya name get ta be first?" Ranma asked looking over at her after taking a sip of the lemonade.

"Cause the dojo was mine first silly." Akane said with a smile as she looked around the dojo again.

"And besides Ranma, I paid for the sign." Nabiki said with a grin as she walked in. Ranma just rolled his eyes at her as he wrapped his arm around Akane.

"You guys ready for the news?" Nabiki asked with her 'I'm about to make money' expression on her face.

"I'm almost afraid ta ask Nabs." Ranma said with a laugh as he looked up at her.

"You're first students arrive tomorrow." Nabiki said with a grin.

"Already? But we just finished today." Akane complained shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yep word got out that Saotome was going to be one of the teachers, not to mention you're the other one, and people were lining up. Both weekend classes are already full and you may want to start thinking about Friday classes as well." Nabiki said as she finished off her lemonade and started back inside.

"Well my lunch hour is over I should be getting back to Ransum." Ukyo said as she waved goodbye to everyone and wheeled herself out of the dojo.

"Tomorrow?" Akane asked looking up at Ranma.

"Tomorrow." Ranma said nodding as he stood and helped Akane to her feet. "How about a spar before dinner?" Ranma asked with a smile as he took a relaxed stance and waited for Akane to take her own.

"And I thought we were bad." Ryoga said shaking his head as he started out of the dojo.

"Ready when you are." Akane said with a smile as she slipped into her stance.

"Oh my. I should get dinner started." Kasumi said with a smile as she followed after Ryoga and turned him in the right direction when he went to wander off the wrong way.

* * *

"Well today is the day daddy." Akane said with a smile as she lit the incense at his shrine. "We start the first class in just a few hours. We may not be married yet but the school's have been joined just like you always wanted daddy. I hope we make you proud daddy." Akane said with a bow to the shrine before standing back up and heading out of the room.

"Breakfast will be ready in a little bit Akane." Kasumi said with a smile as she stuck her head out of the kitchen door.

"Okay Kasumi. I'm going for my jog I'll be back soon." Akane said with a smile as she headed toward the mud room and put on her running shoes.

* * *

As Akane came back through the gate after her walk she noticed a package was waiting by the door. "Wonder who sent that." Akane thought out loud as she walked over and picked it up. "From the guide?" Akane said with a confused look on her face that lasted for only a moment. "The guide!" Akane cried out as she rushed into the house.

"Ranma!" Akane cried out as she rushed toward the stairs, eager to give him the good news. Ranma who heard her yell, of course took this in the worst way he could, as he bringing attacked, and rushed down the stairs to find her. So of course, when they met up on the stairs they crashed into each other and the box that Akane was holding was thrown into the air, only to land and break over her head.

As the bottle that contained the water broke, Akane was soaked and quickly turned into a man, this however went unnoticed by her at the moment. "Ranma you baka!" Akane screamed in a lower voice then normal.

"'Kane?" Ranma asked as he looked over the changes in his fiancé's body.

"You idiot that was your cure! Why did you come rushing down the stairs like that?" Akane yelled at him as she held the broken pieces of the box in 'her' hands.

"I heard ya yellin' I thought ya were hurt." Ranma explained unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Can't you tell the difference from my happy cry to my hurt one?" Akane asked annoyed.

"Well it's not like I hear the happy one all that often." Ranma replied of course before he had thought about it and of course this caused Akane to get angry.

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane yelled as she leaped towards him.

* * *

"Now 'Kane just calm down." Ranma pleaded as he jumped over her and landed on the bottom of the stairs.

"Why should I calm down you just destroyed your cure!" Akane yelled at him as she turned to face him.

"Shouldn't ya be more worried about the fact that ya are a guy now?" Ranma asked confused as he waved his hand at her.

"It hasn't sunk in yet." Akane said shaking her head after thinking about it for a moment. "Now stop changing the subject and let me kill you!" Akane cried out as she jumped off the stairs and headed straight for Ranma.

* * *

But before she could reach him, Shan Pu jumped in-between and in a quick round house kick, sent Akane flying to the other side of the room. "Who you and why you attack Ranma?" Shan Pu asked as she got into her ready stance.

"Shampoo no!" Ranma cried out as he rushed over to Akane's side. "'Kane ya okay?" Ranma asked worried as he helped her to sit up.

"Akane?" Shan Pu asked confused as she turned to look at the others around them, hoping they could offer some kind of explanation, but they all just shrugged their shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine." Akane said as she stood back up and dusted herself off.

"What Ranma talking about? Why Ranma call guy Akane?" Shan Pu asked as she looked over at them.

"Because I am Akane. This baka came rushing down the stairs and bumped into me, breaking the box that contained his cure over my head." Akane said pointing to Ranma.

"Well why'd ya go rushin' up the stairs like that yellin'?" Ranma asked.

"Cause your cure was here you baka!" Akane screamed at him as she tossed the pieces of box she was still holding at him.

"Oh my Akane would you like some hot water?" Kasumi asked with a smile as she walked in with a tea pot.

"Thank you Kasumi." Akane said as she dumped the water over her head and was soon back to her normal sex.

* * *

"Dinner time!" Kasumi called out the door hours later as the classes had just finished up.

"Great I'm starved!" Ranma cried with a laugh as he rushed toward the house and took his normal spot.

"When aren't you Ranma?" Akane asked with a laugh as she sat down next to him. Everyone started digging in, but as Akane picked up her chopsticks and started bringing them to her mouth she stopped and stared off into space.

"What's wrong 'Kane?" Ranma asked in-between bites as he looked over at her. Akane either ignored him or didn't hear him as she continued to stare.

A moment later a loud scream echoed off the walls around them, a scream that was even heard in down town Nermia. "Looks like it sunk in." Ranma said quickly backing away as Akane continued to scream.


	9. Return to China

Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

Edited 02/23/08

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ranma?" Akane asked quietly as she followed him into his room.

"Of course 'Kane, can't have ya stayin' with a curse can we?" Ranma asked with a smile as he turned back to look at her as he was pulling his clothes out of his dresser to put into his bag.

"I know but I just have a bad feeling about this trip, I'm afraid something is going to happen." Akane replied casting her eyes at the ground in front of her.

"'Kane of course somethin' is gonna happen, it always does. But we'll get through it together." Ranma said with a reassuring smile as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry 'Kane, we're gonna be fine. Besides Shampoo, Mu Tsu and Ryoga will be goin' with us. Together we'll beat anythin' that gets in our way." Ranma promised her as he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I just don't think I could handle losing anyone else I love." Akane cried as she buried her head into his chest and held onto him as if he were a lifeline, and in a way he was.

"'Kane." Ranma said quietly as he tilted her head up so he was looking into her deep brown eyes. "Ya ne'er gonna lose me." Ranma swore before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own for a short but sweet kiss.

* * *

"Ready?" Shan Pu asked as Ranma and Akane came back downstairs with their bags already on their backs.

"Yep just gotta pick up..." Ranma started as he was handed a bundle by Kasumi. "The food." Ranma finished with a smile as he quickly hid the food away in his bag before putting it back on.

"Do be careful." Kasumi fretted as she hugged Ranma before moving on her hug her sister.

"We will Kasumi." Ranma promised with a smile as he took a hold of Akane's hand.

"Bring me back a souvenir." Nabiki said with a grin as Ranma stopped and looked over at her.

"Will do Nabs." Ranma said with a smirk as he started out the door followed by Akane, Mu tsu, Shan Pu and Ryoga.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Ryoga asked after they had been walking for a few minutes in silence.

"About three weeks, between the boat ride and the hike as long as we don't get slowed down by something." Mu tsu explained to him while holding on to Shan Pu's hand.

"Yeah like someone gettin' lost." Ranma joked as Ryoga turned to scowl at him. Ranma just smirked while Akane rolled her eyes at them.

* * *

"It shouldn't be too much longer." Mu tsu informed them as he took in his surroundings and recognized the area as being near Jusenkyo.

"It's gettin' late, we'll camp out here and set off first thin' in the mornin'." Ranma said as he set his pack down and started pitching his tent.

"Probably best Saotome." Mu tsu agreed as he began working on his tent as well.

"So if this works, what's the first thin' ya are gonna do?" Ranma asked with a grin as they sat around the small campfire that had been built once the tents were ready.

"Shan Pu take too too good trip to beach." Shan Pu replied with a nod of her head without even stopping to think about it.

"Ya know that sounds like a good idea." Ranma said with a grin as he looked over at Akane.

"Guess that means we'll all be taking a trip to the beach." Ryoga said laughing as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"And if it doesn't work?" Akane asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"If no work, then Shan Pu get soap and go anyway." Shan Pu said with a huge smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I like the way you think." Mu tsu said with a grin as he leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Well as long as we have a plan." Ranma said with a smile as the group started laughing. "We should be gettin' some sleep though, we'll be startin' out at first light." Ranma warned them as he stood and held his hand out for Akane. With a smile, she reached up and took his hand before they started toward their tent.

"I think they have the right idea." Mu tsu said with a grin to Shan Pu before they headed for their tent as well.

"Why do I have to be the fifth wheel?" Ryoga wondered out loud to himself as he tried to head toward his tent but instead went the other way.

"I don't think so." Ranma said with a laugh as he pulled on Ryoga's arm and lead him back the right way. Ryoga just smiled his thanks before he ducked into his tent and Ranma left him to rejoin Akane in theirs.

* * *

"Breakfast ready." Shan Pu said looking up with a smile the next morning as Ranma and Akane were making their way out of their tent.

"It smells good Shampoo." Akane said with a smile as she made her way over to sit down next to the fire.

"Hey Ryoga ya up yet?" Ranma called into his tent after walking over to it.

"Yeah." Ryoga called out as the sounds of him wondering around in his tent to try and find his way out made it over to the others. Shaking his head with a laugh, Ranma reached into the tent and pulled Ryoga out.

"Good breakfast is ready." Ranma informed him as he led him over to the fire before taking his place next to Akane. "We'll hike the rest of the way there today and camp away from the springs, don't wanna have someone fall in after we go through all this to cure us." Ranma said with a laugh as Shan Pu handed everyone a plate of food.

"That would probably be best." Mu tsu said nodding in his agreement as they began eating.

* * *

"It should be just over that next hill." Mu tsu pointed out after they had passed a few of the warning signs.

"And there it..." Ranma started as they reached the top but stopped as everyone stared in horror at the sight before them.

"What the hell?" Akane asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind at the looked over at what used to be the springs, but was now covered over in cement with a large building on top of it.

"Well maybe they kept some of the water just in case." Ryoga suggested hopefully as everyone finally shook themselves out of their shock and started making their way down.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up." A voice called out with a cackle and as they turned they start Khu Lon standing in front of the building. "So what do you think of the new Cat Café?" Khu Lon wondered with a grin as she looked at each of them who were still staring at her in shock.

"What'cha doin' here old ghoul?" Ranma asked when he was finally able to speak again.

"What else but having my revenge." Khu Lon replied with a laugh.

"So that was just to keep us out of the way." Akane wondered out loud as she thought back to what Khu Lon had done to them before.

"Of course child. And I knew everyone would be busy trying to find you that I would be free to do my real plan." Khu Lon said with a grin as she looked over at Akane.

"Then you did mean to send me with her." Ranma accused as he glared at her.

"Of course sonny boy, if I hadn't you would have been after me. I haven't lived three hundred years to make that mistake." Khu Lon informed him with a laugh.

"Were you responsible for 'Kane getting hit by a car?" Ranma growled at her ready to stick if she answered yes.

"Hit by a car? No sonny boy that wasn't me, I've been busy here since the last time you saw me." Khu Lon said shaking her head.

"But why cover the springs?" Shan Pu asked in disbelief.

"How else would I doom all of you to remain cursed?" Khu Lon asked with a chuckle as she turned to her one time great-grand daughter.

"All of us? You sent the water." Akane accused as things started to click in her mind.

"Of course child." Khu Lon replied with a smile that Akane had figured it out so quickly.

"But why? Ranma could have been cured, wouldn't that ruin your plans for revenge?" Akane asked confused.

"Well yes except for the fact that I added something to the water so it would only work on someone who didn't already have a curse." Khu Lon explained before turning back toward the Cat Café. "Well I must be going, things to do and all that." Khu Lon called back over her shoulder with a chuckle.

Ryoga growled and went to go after her, but Ranma placed his hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "She's not worth it. Let's head back." Ranma said sadly shaking his head as he turned and started heading back the way they had come.

* * *

"Shan Pu sorry." Shan Pu said sadly as she hung her head after they had set up camp for the night.

"Don't be Shampoo, ya didn't do this." Ranma said looking up at her with a smile.

"But if Shan Pu no try marry Ranma, Khu Lon would no be after him and no do this." Shan Pu said shaking her head.

"That's all in the past and besides you were just following your laws." Akane reminded her with a smile.

"But now we no get cure." Shan Pu said looking up at the others.

"Don't worry about it Shampoo, we've lived with it for this long, what's the rest of our lives?" Ryoga asked surprising everyone when he started to laugh.

"Ryoga's right and though I wish we could have gotten Akane and ya guys cured, I'm pretty much used to it." Ranma said with a smile as he looked at everyone around him.

"You no blame Shan Pu?" Shan Pu asked hopefully as she looked around at everyone.

"Not even a little bit." Akane said with a smile as she pulled the girl into an embrace.

"Yeah us cursed have ta stick together." Ranma said with a laugh as Shan Pu smiled.

"What I would like to know is if it wasn't Khu Lon, who was Akane chasing after that day?" Mu Tsu asked turning everyone's attention to Akane.

"Truthfully I thought it was her myself, at least when I could remember what had happened, but I guess it was just stress getting to me." Akane said with a shrug after thinking for a moment.

"We went through all that cause of stress? Crazy tomboy." Ranma said shaking his head at her with a smirk.

"Baka." Akane replied as she stuck out her tongue.

* * *

"Where on earth am I now?!" Echoed through out the country side later that night after Ryoga had stumbled away from his tent in search of the 'restroom'.

"You are at Joketsuzoku." A voice called out from behind him and as he turned he found two Amazons prepared for battle behind him. As he looked around he noticed that he had managed to wander into their village.

"Sorry about that." Ryoga said embarrassed as he put one of his hands behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Isn't that my line?" Ranma asked with a laugh as he came up behind him with the others. "You picked an interestin' place ta wander off ta." Ranma said with a grin as he looked over at the elder that was heading toward them. "Forgive us for the intrusion honorable elder, lost boy there wandered off in the night and got himself lost." Ranma informed her with a bow before nodding toward Ryoga.

"Sister Akane!" Lang Ling cried out as she rushed past the elder and gave Akane a hug that rivaled even Shan Pu's glomps.

"Hello Lang Ling." Akane said with a smile after she got over the initial shock and hugged the girl back.

"Sister?" Shan Pu wondered out loud softly as she looked over at Mu tsu who just shrugged his shoulders.

"The banished should not be here." The elder said after raising her eye brows at Lang Ling before turning toward Shan Pu and Mu tsu.

"Sorry honorable elder they were helping us look for Ryoga, it's our fault they are here." Akane said as she looked over Lang Ling's shoulder, who had refused to end the hug. The elder tapped her over the head with her staff before saying,

"That's enough let the poor girl breath." Lang Ling let go as she began to blush. "Since you are here an honorary Amazon I shall let it pass this time. We will allow you stay for tonight and while you are welcome to stay sister Akane, the banish must leave tomorrow." The elder warned as she looked from Shan Pu and Mu tsu back to Akane.

"Thank you honorable elder." Akane replied with a smile as she bowed to her.

"Just remember you are not to speak to any of the Amazons." The elder said as she turned back to them who just nodded their heads. "Dinner will be soon and I would be honored if you joined us." The elder said before turning and heading back the way she came before turning back around for a moment to say, "The banished may speak to Lang Ling today but that is it."

Lang Ling's eyes lit up as she smiled before she rushed over and jumped into Mu tsu's arms. "How's the banished life treating you brother?" Lang Ling asked when she finally climbed out of his arms before turning and hugging Shan Pu as well.

"I've never been happier." Mu tsu said with a smile as he looked over at Shan Pu who blushed.

"Brother?" Ryoga asked confused as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes Lang Ling is my sister." Mu tsu explained as he turned to look at him.

"And second best Amazon warrior." Lang Ling informed him proudly.

"Second best? You should be first since Shampoo was banished." Akane said a bit confused herself.

"You're here silly." Lang Ling said with a smile as she bounced back over to Akane. "How about a soak in the hot springs?" Lang Ling asked with a smile as she started leading Akane away. "My brother can show you guys to the male side." Lang Ling called over her shoulder as Shan Pu started following her while the guys followed Mu tsu.

* * *

"This is nice." Akane said with a sigh as she began to relax in the hot springs.

"How is everything back home?" Lang Ling asked as she leaned back and looked over at Akane.

"It's gotten better." Akane said softly as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

"The dojo working out okay?" Lang Ling asked after a moment over silence, startling Shan Pu who looked over at her confused. "We've been sending letters back and forth since sister Akane was here." Lang Ling explained with a smile. "So why are you in China?" Lang Ling asked after a minute.

"Well we were here to try to get cured but..." Akane started shaking her head sadly.

"Yes we heard about what the banished one did, I sent a letter to tell you, but I guess it didn't arrive yet."

"Oh well the trip wasn't a complete loss, I got to see you again." Akane said with a smile as she looked over at Lang Ling.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys can't stay any longer?" Lang Ling asked as she and the elder stood near the gate to the village as the group was getting ready to head back to Japan.

"No we really should be getting back to the dojo. But if you're ever in Japan you are of course welcome to join us." Akane said with a smile as she hugged Lang Ling.

"Still think you would make a great Amazon." The elder said with a smile as Akane blushed and bowed to her.

"I don't think it would go over too well with Ranma, he's not really the obeying type." Akane said with a grin.

"No I suppose not." The elder said with a chuckle. "By the way, Lang Ling said you guys were here in search for a cure." The elder said as they had finished packing up.

"Yes but the springs have been covered over." Akane said shaking her head sadly.

"Well while I am sorry to say I don't have any Nyannichuan I do have some Nannichuan left over for punishments." The elder said as she turned and started back toward her hut.

"Punishments?" Ryoga wondered out loud to himself.

"Well what could be worse for an Amazon then ta be turned into a guy?" Ranma asked as he looked over at him with a smile.

"Good point." Ryoga said with a laugh as the elder came back over and handed a small bottle to Ranma. Ranma looked at the bottle for a moment before he started to smile.

"Here ya go Ryoga." Ranma said handing the bottle over.

"Ranma what are you doing?" Akane asked confused as she looked up at him.

"Hey if ya gonna be cursed ta turn into a guy, then I can be cursed ta turn into a girl." Ranma said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ranma that's so sweet, but are you sure?" Akane asked as she looked over at the bottle Ryoga was holding.

"I am." Ranma assured her as he leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Well here goes." Ryoga said with a grin as he dumped part of the water over his head and became a wet Ryoga, no little black pig in sight. "Here Mu Tsu." Ryoga said with a smile as he handed him the bottle.

"I shall pass." Mu tsu said with a smile as he looked over at Shan Pu.

"What stupid Mu Tsu doing?" Shan Pu asked confused.

"Ranma's right, if you're going to stay cursed then so am I." Mu tsu said as he went to hand the bottle back to Ranma but Shan Pu grabbed it from him and splashed the water on him. "Shan Pu why did you do that?" Mu tsu asked confused.

"Ranma stay human, Mu Tsu turn duck, it not same thing. No point both being cursed." Shan Pu explained shaking her head at him. The elder just chuckled at their antics before the group turned to go.

"Thank you again honorable elder." Akane said with a bow as the others followed in suit.

"Anytime sister Akane." The elder said with a smile as the group turned and headed out of the village.

* * *

"So still up for that beach trip?" Ranma asked with a smile as they sat around their camp fire later that night.

"I am." Ryoga said with a grin as he continued to dump cold water over his head with out changing into a pig.

"How long are you going to do that?" Akane asked as she looked over at him with a smile.

"Just until I know for sure I'm not dreaming." Ryoga said looking up with a smile before dumping another cup of cold water over his head.

"So what is next for everyone?" Mu tsu asked looking around at the others.

"I believe next up after the trip to the beach would be a wedding." Ranma said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Akane's waist and pulled her toward him.

"Or two." Shan Pu said with a seductive grin as she looked over at Mu tsu hoping he got the message.

"Or two." Mu tsu agreed as his eyes lit up.

"And again the fifth wheel." Ryoga said to himself as he shook his head.


	10. The Day has Come

Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

AN: Here it is the final chapter for Changing Times. Hope ya'll enjoyed it and please feel free to R&R. And don't forget to check out my other stories.

Edited 02/23/08

* * *

"Akane ready for tomorrow?" Shan Pu asked with a smile as she looked up from the table filled with food to glance at Akane.

"I think so." Akane said with a smile as she looked at everyone around her. Kasumi, Nabiki, Shan Pu and Ukyo were all there to celebrate her last night as a free woman.

"Can't believe you two are finally getting married." Nabiki said with a grin as she picked up one of the cookies Kasumi had made and popped it into her mouth.

"Neither can I. It seems so long ago the day he first walked through the door. Well I guess I should say she." Akane said with a laugh as her sisters joined in.

"What Akane mean?" Shan Pu asked confused.

"The first time we met Ranma it was raining so he showed up as a she." Akane explained with a giggle.

"That must have been interesting." Ukyo said with a grin as she took a sip of her tea.

"It was, we didn't find out he was a guy until I walked in on him in the bathroom." Akane said shaking her head with a smile as she thought back on that day.

"See something you liked?" Ukyo asked with a grin causing Akane to blush to her roots.

"Well if she did you couldn't tell." Nabiki informed them as she grabbed another cookie.

"And of course hitting in over the head with the coffee table didn't help things." Kasumi explained as she remembered all that happened that day as well.

"Well he didn't have to say THAT." Akane insisted as she continued to grow a darker shade of red.

"What Ranma say?" Shan Pu asked as she took a bit of the cake that was on the plate in front of her.

"Let's see how did it go?" Nabiki wondered out loud to herself as she tapped her finger on her jaw.

"'And I'm better built to boot'." Kasumi chimed in sounding oddly like Ranma-chan.

"Yep that was it." Akane said nodding her head.

"No wonder Akane hit Ranma with table." Shan Pu said with a laugh.

"Although he does have a point sugar." Ukyo said sticking her tongue out at Akane.

"Doesn't mean he's got to rub it in." Akane fumed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Too too true, much better he use oil." Shan Pu said nodded her head in agreement. The others just turned to look at her and stared for a few moments before they busted up and began giggling.

"So what's the best memory you have of you and Ranma?" Ukyo asked turning everyone's attention back to Akane.

* * *

"Ranma?" Ryoga asked impatiently as he shook the said pigtailed boy by the shoulder.

"Huh what?" Ranma asked dazed as he looked over at Ryoga.

"I asked what was the best memory you have of you and Akane." Ryoga repeated as he sat back down in his spot at the table.

"The best?" Ranma asked out loud more to himself then to the others as he thought back on everything that had happened. Mu tsu and Ryoga just sat their patiently waiting for his response but before long the silence was starting to annoy Ryoga again.

"Ranma!" Ryoga growled getting his attention once again.

"The very best memory would have ta be the first day I arrived. Things were really bad, I mean pop had just gotten me cursed and now the old man was tellin' me I was gonna be engaged ta some girl I had never met. And ta make thin's worse it started ta rain just before we arrived at the dojo..." Ranma started as he remember back to the day he first arrived and met Akane.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Well I still say this whole thin' sucks! Pickin' my fiancée for me without even askin'!! I'm goin' back to China! Suck on THAT, old man!" Ranma-chan complained as he fought with the over sized panda in the middle of the streets of down town Nermia.

* * *

"Well needless ta say pop didn't listen and after hittin' me o'er the head with somethin', he carried me the rest of the way ta the dojo. I woke up just about the time that we were entering the yard..." Ranma explained.

_**Flashback**_

"Leggo y'ol' fool! You're scarin' 'em spitless!" Ranma-chan complained as the panda carried him followed the others who were running away from them into the house. "Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

"'He' is a GIRL." Nabiki complained after squeezing one of the girl's breasts.

* * *

"Nabs couldn't stop complainin' about me bein' a girl and Kasumi was too busy takin' care of her dad ta really pay any attention ta me, but 'Kane was standin' up for me and bein' nice and all."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"I really wish you'd stop that." Ranma-chan complained again when Nabiki once again grabbed her chest.

"Hey, join me in the practice hall? I'm Akane. You want to be friends?" Akane asked with a bright smile.

* * *

"I mean yea thin's went a bit down hill after that but I think that was the moment I first fell in love with her. If only I could have told her sooner." Ranma complained shaking his head as he thought back on all the wasted moments with her.

"Don't worry about the past, you have your future to look forward to now." Mu tsu reminded him with a smile as he took a sip of his sake.

"Mu Tsu is right." Ryoga said shaking his head to try and clear some of the dizziness the sake had already created up there. "We can't change the past so what's the point in dreading over it? She knows you love her now and you're getting married tomorrow, that's got to count for something right?" Ryoga asked as he finished off his glass and poured himself another.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ranma said as he took another small drink of his sake.

* * *

"So?" Ukyo asked trying to get Akane's attention back.

"Oh sorry what was the question?" Akane asked a bit confused as she looked up at her.

"I asked you what you're best memory with Ranma was." Ukyo reminded her as she shook her head.

"Well the day I fell in love with him of course." Akane said with a smile as she popped a cookie into her mouth.

"And what happened on that day?" Nabiki asked interested as well.

"Well it was when we had the fight against the Golden pair. That hentai Mikado was trying to kiss me like the pervert he is..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Next time ya pull that with 'Kane I'll do more than brin' ya ta your knees." Ranma warned the figure skater in front of him.

"Oh? And just what will you do!" Mikado asked unconcerned.

"I'll brin' ya straight ta your coffin! Got it?! 'Kane is my FIANCEE! Lay a lip on her and I'll kill ya!" Ranma screamed at him passionately.

* * *

"No way Ran-chan said that?" Ukyo asked staring at her in disbelief.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. I mean we were in an ice rink full of people and here Ranma was yelling that he was going to kill the guy just for trying to kiss me. I didn't know if I should be embarrassed, angry or happy." Akane said shaking her head laughing.

"Why Akane be angry?" Shan Pu asked a bit confused, if Ranma had done that for her she would have been happy.

"Cause he was pretty much saying I couldn't handle it and that I needed protection. But I didn't really have much time to think about it either way for right after the hentai Mikado finished talking him and his partner Azusa moved into their finishing move 'the couple cleaver'."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

By now the group was all holding hands, or feet as the case maybe, as Mikado lifted them up into the air holding onto Azusa's ankles. "Release her and I'll stop spinning!" Mikado informed them as he started spinning faster in the 'good bye whirl'.

"Ranma let go!"

"Ya dope! You'll fly into the wall!"

"Never mind that! Let go!"

"Idiot! Ya think I'd let go after hearing that?!"

"Don't let him manipulate you! I'll be fine! Just let me..."

"Ya moron! Ya think I'm gonna let a ditz like ya fly off by herself?!"

"What did you call me?!" By this time Azusa was getting dizzy herself and couldn't hold on anymore and so let go of Ranma's ankles sending them flying.

* * *

"This when Akane fall in love with Ranma? Akane weird." Shan Pu said shaking her head.

"Yeah explain how you feel in love with Ran-chan if he was just insulting you like normal." Ukyo insisted just as confused as Shan Pu was.

"I'm not finished yet." Akane said shaking her head as she laughed.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

As they were speeding toward the wall, Ranma flipped himself over so he would take the blunt of the impact. "He never let go of her hands!" The announcer yelled out in disbelief as Akane turned to look at Ranma.

"Clown! Show off! You didn't have to go this far! Ranma? Ranma!" Akane asked concerned as she tried to wake Ranma.

"Every bone in his body must be crushed!"

"Nothing human could survive that!" Mikado and Azusa said adding their two cents.

"All for my sake! Ranma you fool!" Akane cried out as she buried her head in his chest to cry.

"Hey wait a minute! Can't ya at least say 'thank you'?" Ranma yelled as he sat up.

* * *

"We of course argued for a few minutes and the baka was trying to get up to keep fighting even though he was seriously hurt. It was just so sweet that he was going through all that for me." Akane said as a bright smile passed her lips as she thought back on the day.

"No wonder Akane fall in love, that too too sweet." Shan Pu said with a smile as she wiped a single tear out of her eye before anyone could see it.

"That's our Ran-chan for you." Ukyo said with a smile as she wiped a few tears off her cheeks as well.

"He's done things like that before but that was the first time I realized just how much he meant to me, even if I couldn't admit it to him." Akane said with a laugh as she grabbed a hand full of chips and began eating them.

"Oh my we should be getting to bed." Kasumi said as she looked up at the clock and noticed the time.

"Good plan. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Akane said with a smile as she stood up and started toward her room.

* * *

The 'I dos' had been exchanged just 30 minutes before and the whole group was sitting around the dojo eating and talking about days gone by. "Can't believe we finally managed ta pull it off." Ranma said with a grin as he pulled his wife into an embrace.

"I can't believe nothing went wrong." Akane said with a bright smile that made his heart melt.

"Ya know I was just thinkin', the more thin's seem ta change the more they stay the same." Ranma said with a smile as he looked around at the few remaining people in the dojo. They were sitting in a small circle on the floor with the remainder of the food in the middle. Ryoga, Ukyo (who was of course sitting in her wheelchair), Shan Pu, Mu tsu, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane all turned to him confused.

"Well think 'bout it. Ryoga and Mu Tsu are no longer cursed, but Shampoo and I still are and now 'Kane is. I don't have Shampoo and Ukyo chasing after me anymore but I'm sure Kodachi still is. Our parents are gone but we still took o'er the dojo like they wanted. Shampoo and Mu Tsu are no longer Amazons but we still gotta deal with them since 'Kane is. We're no longer fightin' but still known as the wrecking crew since all the fights in town still center around us." Ranma explained laughing at the expressions on their faces.

"Don't forget I'm in a wheelchair now but still make the best okonomiyaki in Japan." Ukyo said with a smile.

"Yeah and I'm no longer cursed but still get lost." Ryoga agreed throwing in his own.

"While I am no longer making money off Ranma and Akane I still use my old tricks to make money off everyone else." Nabiki said with a grin as she looked at everyone around her and they cringed.

"And Dr. Tofu still gets goofy around me, but he did manage to propose." Kasumi said with a smile.

"See e'erythin' changed and yet it didn't." Ranma pointed out with a grin.

"I guess you do have a point there." Akane said after thinking for a moment. "Just like how I still call you a baka and you call me a tomboy but they don't mean the same as they used to." Akane said with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"So what is everyone favorite memory with the group?" Kasumi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The obstacle race." Ryoga said after thinking for a moment.

"I kind of like the haunted tunnel of love." Ukyo said with a smile.

"Yeah cause you were trying to break me and Ranma up." Akane said with a laugh as she threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"How did you two manage to get out of there anyways?" Nabiki asked as Ukyo threw the popcorn back at Akane.

"Well we were so busy arguing that the ghosts didn't think we were a couple and just left us alone." Ranma said with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Akane.

"Shan Pu like trip to island of silly prince." Shan Pu said bringing the conversation back to what they had been discussing.

"I happen to like when we went after Taro when he kidnapped Akane." Mu tsu said with a smile.

"What about you Akane?" Kasumi asked looking over at her with a smile.

"I think I will have to agree with Shampoo on this one." Akane said with a grin.

"And Ranma?" Kasumi asked turning everyone's attention to him.

"That's easy." Ranma said with a smirk as he looked around at everyone. "Right now." Ranma informed them as everyone rolled their eyes at him but laughed all the same.


End file.
